


Itgara'a

by Pandabeans



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And charecter relationship, But then i kept thinking about plot, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I guess shes gotta work for it, I just wanted reader to get bone down by hank and conner, Just a whole lotta stuff, M/M, This was going to be pure smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabeans/pseuds/Pandabeans
Summary: She was a young eccentric womanTop in her classAnd always going far and aboveHer only downfallWas her empathy(Hey, I wanted shameless smut but instead I got a character study)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've stated before I just wanted to write reader getting it down with hank and a jealous conner, but then my brain was like "but how?" So here we go.  
> Alot of scenes will be summed up and just washed over, because if I don't do that I might not get to the sweet lovin.

Ronnie  Zakaria was a bright young woman, she had been put in charge of integrating the police force with assistant androids. She designed their central programming and worked alongside departments for their stations. She was considered the androids ‘caretaker’ she couldn't really explain why this made her feel uncomfortable. The androids were perfectly capable of caring for them self. And yet when a mistake was made, usually by the human partner. She was the first one to be called because “the android messed up”, she would later pull out the record feed from her androids and explain that “no, it wasn't the androids fault. Please Learn how to work a central feed, maybe that's too hard for you? How about you go back to note book and paper” she would never say that though. She only reported to the captains and cyberlife. Her job was to make sure the androids in all precincts of her designate tri-state area were always working, always reliable, and always…

“Hey Tincan!” his annoying voice caught her attention. She had just finished dropping of her papers to the captain.

“Hey! You piece of plastic I was talking to you” she hated coming to this particular precinct, because stupid people like Gavin worked here, he was still a regular field cop. He fine lined uniform currently covered in coffee “it's your fault, I bumped into you! Look where you're going ya dumb-”

“Whatever happened I can ensure you that the android had nothing to do with your clumsiness officer Gavin ” Ronnie spokeup as she walked towards the calmed face android, Gavin quickly snapped his head toward her, his face visibly reddened by embarrassment.

“Who are you to talk!? Your just some nanny for this hunk of metal” gavin retorted, Ronnie gave The officer a tight smile. She placed a shoulder on the absent android and pressed lightly against its shoulder. It blinked awake, awaiting its command.

“Yes if only my job could be made easier if the officer would just turn on their androids.” Ronnie looked back towards the stunned officer “so officer gavin can you explain how an android on idle mode could have possibly bumped into you?”

Gavin was at a loss for words, simply clenching his half full coffee cup, he raised his hand accusingly and pointed towards Ronnie, who expresion hasn't changed since she came to the androids defense

“You!-” gavin could even finish his thought

“Hey runt! how about you leave the pretty lady and the bot alone, there are easier ways to get a girls number without harassing her” said the one and only Hank Anderson, he was kind a legend around this precinct. You heard that he was up for the lieutenant position. You admired his work ethic and his ability to work alongside your androids, well at least you received the least amount of emails from him asking for urgent help, you appreciate it. Gavin Didn't have a response this time, he simply walked out, not before purposely bumping into the still idle mode android,you couldn't help but roll your eyes. ‘Did he really think he would illicit a response? It’s like shoving you shoulder into a wooden door’

“Hm sorry about that kid” hank redirected your attention, he casually pointed towards you and the android “was the bot really in idle mode?”

“Yeah, most of them usually are before you give them a command, the officer who brought it here must have left it before giving them another command” she let out a frustrated sigh, a piece of her clunky hair floated past her. She scanned the number of the android “no matter i suppose, they should just take care of them”

“...why do you care so much about these bots anyway?” Hank asked, his voice poured with curiosity, she considered hanks question for moment and looked back towards the idle android.

“I mean other than the fact that it's literally my job” Hank let out a snorting laugh, she couldn't help but smile “their, incredible machines. Smarter than you or I put together, but on the outside they look so simple. If I hadn't worked with them since their inception, I would have assumed that they were just like you or me. I guess i’m kinda fascinated by these machines, it guess it’s kind of weird. It’s like being fascinated by the structure of a toaster”

“Ha! Nah there’s nothing wrong with that, it got you a paying gig didn't it” she gave him a smile “You ain't that shabby yourself kid, last I heard, you were the youngest student accepted the cyberlife internship, right? Some Sort of kid genius”

“I Wouldn't say that” she said with a slight eye roll “i’m just doing my job, lieutenant”

Hank looked at her slightly impressed with her deduction, she gave him a small wink and took the android back to their station, as she quietly observed hank she noticed his bright smile and laughter with his co-workers, she couldn't help but let a small blush form on her cheeks.

She started bringing him coffee from the local coffee shop, sometimes in person. other times she would leave it on his desk. He always gave her a smile and a thank you, this continued for a couple of years. Many in the precinct would joke that the old and gruff recently divorced detective took the heart of the young and preppy cyberlife intern. He would scowl at their comments but his smile never faded towards her. she couldn't pinpoint when she stopped bringing him coffee.

Maybe it was after she was invited to the funeral, or maybe it was when she realized that coffee she left at his desk always stayed on the same spot. She deducted this after the cleaning staff would clean and it was moved, into the trash. Maybe it was when the notes she left of his desk ended up crumbled in his trash bin, maybe it was when she realized that he wouldn't be hers, he would never be.

She couldn't pin over something like that, she was still a young ‘kid genius’ afterall, and the world wouldn't stop for her.

Her real passion was always in criminology, the hows, the whys. In her mind she could manifest the scenes of the crime, helping her build the machines that would assist the ‘real’ police men. Maybe that's why her interests always swadded her towards the detective she had to unfortunately work with. Ronnie was sure, if she hadn't taken the path her parents wanted her to she would have gone straight to the academy after graduating from high school. It did give her an edge in exams and in programming. She could integrate and probe, everyone knew that she always got results. This must have been why she caught the interest for the leads of a special prototype, The RK Series.

At first all she thought they wanted was the plans she made for the detective and the assistant androids, but they needed something else, a corporal engine made from scratch. This prototype was going to be the most advanced and unique of its kind. In The end Ronnie shared her data and her plans but she wasn't part of the nit and gritty of the prototypes building, besides she was still incharge of all the precincts under her jurisdiction. She thought that the sole meeting was the end of it, maybe she would find out years to come what resulted her helping hand, she wasn't so lucky.

Only a little under six years, she was called again towards the cyberlife procedure Office

“Ms.Zakaria we understand the detroit precinct is under your android integration program correct?”

“Yes, the detroit police department is one of the most advanced precincts in the state of Michigan, not only with their sheer number of androids but the upgrades they've had on their premise”

“excellent, That is why we want you to take charge our new program, you remember a couple years back we've ask for your help on a new prototype?”

“Yes, The RK series”

“We understand that you were willing to share some of your base plans and collective research. Most importantly your own integral design, well now it would be considered the base model for our series”

Ronnie was speechless, her designs? Her actual design were considered the base model for the most advanced prototype that cyber life has created?

“That- this news has not come to me. I’m honored to say the least”

“Yes, we wanted to share this earlier with you once we were positive that the model was a success”

“I suppose it was”

“Your correct ‘detective’, always so keen”

Ronnie gave them a smile but she quickly deduced the reason why she was called down, she weighed the options in her mind

“Thank you for considering me, as the new lead for the program but I still have my facilities to continue to watch over, I can’t take over of another program”

“I’m afraid we aren't asking Ms.Zakaria” they said with a stern voice, Ronnie raised her chin slightly. Her lips twitch in annoyance as she bit back a retort. “Because of your already held knowledge of directories within the michigan state police force and your previous handles, you will be the new handler for the Prototype Rk800”

‘Handler?’ again that disgusting word even in her own work place she couldn't escape it, they aren't livestock. They're intelligent machines who could produce thought, even if it was scripted. Ronnie was about to talk back to her supervisor, he raised his hand.

“Please,I  understand that your work must continue. Your work will be passed over to a perfectly qualified employ. You will have the month to extract your files. You will work alongside The Rk800, it will be your partner”

As if ordered the idle Rk800’s eyes had opened, Ronnie had ignored it up to this point, he looked ordinary. Ronnie was more interested in his composition, how did he work? How far have they’ve come from her original design? He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and a smile, she returned it.

“Hello Ms.Zakaria My name is Conner” At that moment Ronnie knew that nothing would be the same ever again


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Travolta looking around for the smut

In past few months Ronnie melded into her new role, Conners personal nanny.That was literally what she called it. At first she only wrote reports about his progress, clarifying if there needed to be any adjustments. She answered any questions he had, any and all.

“Ms.Zakaria?”

“Yes, Conner?” Ronnies responded keeping her eyes on her tablet, continuing to finish her most recent report

“Were your parents refugees?”

Ronnie lifted her head slightly from her tablet to look at him, instead of being offended she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

“What brought you to that conclusion?” she asked as she bit slightly onto her tablets pen, she saw as Connors eyes followed the movement of the pen landing of the edge of her lips

“I have scanned your face multiple times on my software” Ronnie was aware, she had to study his data afterall. She chalked it up as simply being with him 24/7, she didn't see it as odd but she thought he would get bored of it eventually. “I can only find information pertaining to you, birth records, rewards from elementary school to high school. The news article were you were interviewed”

Ronnie laughed slightly as she remembered

“my your right! I almost forgot about that!” she she quickly found the news article in her tablet, as it was in conners search history. The article read ‘youngest accepted student under cyberlife’s dreamer program’. There was also a header quote from kamski when he was still a CEO ‘we want to give students who did not have the privilege like myself to study in robotics and become our future’ kamski himself was one of the youngest CEOs in the country. ‘Youngest student accepted in cyberlife exclusive intern program, a young middle eastern girl, some call out a publicity stunt’ Ronnie knitted her eyebrows together, she remembered now why she shoved this interview in the back of her head. She still laughed “god look at me, fifteen and full of dreams. So you only found information on me”

Conner nodded before he continued

“The only information I found on your parents were old passports and I assume your fathers old work id for a small food distributor for israeli imports. I couldn't find any previous information of your family or records of any other family” Ronnies noted down how conner came to his response, impressed with his development

“Your correct” she answered “They were refugees”

Ronnie gave him a small smile of approval, she made sure to include this in her report.

“How did you parents adjust?”

This caught Ronnies attention

“What do you mean?”

“Coming to a foreign country, escaping from were the came from, having you a few years later, did your parents find...difficulty?”

“...of course Conner, what immigrant family wouldn't? I suppose you could already assume that”

“Yes, but” ronnie noticed how his led light flickered yellow “they continued to work, always putting you forwards”

‘He was showing...empathy. No, this was part of his programming, yes this was simply because of how advance of a machine he was.’ Ronnie shouldn't fool herself with his convincing expressions.

“My story isn't a unique tale,conner. Many young children of immigrant parents work through their parents sacrifices. I may have lost my parent young but through their dedication I continued my studies”

Conner slowly nodded, as ronnie continued her report, she saw how Conner continued to look up Programs dedicated to helping young immigrant students or children of immigrants like herself. She decided to not include this in her report.

She didn't know when it started.

Maybe after his series of odd question, maybe when he began addressing her as Ronnie instead of Ms.Zakaria, maybe after the first deviant case they had least week.

Ronnie was put in charge of him but she would not interact or disrupt his investigation, this was a test run. ‘This Is a test run, but the young girl whose life is in danger wasn't a test’ Ronnie stayed put in her position as she quietly observed Conner’s investigation, wherever he moved she followed.

“The deviants name is Daniel, he seemed close to the hostage” conner said out loud, he wasn't required to, Ronnie could see his processing through her tablet. “Why would he take her hostage?” 

Ronnie realized that he was asking her, she knew she shouldn't place her opinion on the investigation, but all she could hear was the young girls crys that was literally outside the door

“She is the only one the deviant hasn't harmed, at least not deliberately” Ronnie explained slightly “the mother was saved when the police arrived, my guess is that he was planning on shooting both parents and...escaping with the girl”

“Maybe he’s using her as a human shield” conner replied

“That's possible but what if the police hadn't arrive in time?”

Conner filed the information ronnie shared.

“He loved the girl, parental, romantic, or even fraternal either way it must have contributed to his deviancy”

Ronnie saw the percentage of a successful mission raise on her tablet screen. As they approached the balcony Ronnie was ordered to stay behind, she continued to observe the situation on her tablet. He saved the officer, he reassured and calmed the deviant, now he was negotiating.

“I want everyone to leave...eh And I want a car, when i’m outside the city i’ll let her go” the deviant said

‘Deviant is lying’ Ronnie read on her tablet screen, she was right. It didn't make her feel any better.

In the end the mission was successful, the deviant was neutralized, and a young girl saw an android she considered her best friend shot down. Ronnie tagged the android and sent his model number to cyberlife. She didn't include the fish connor saved into her report.

They walked silently towards the bar, her hand was looped around his arm, this didn't stop him from flipping his coin in his free hand. Ronnie found it endearing as she leaned against him to protect herself from the rain. It didn't matter if he was an android, in this part of the city she wasn't about to take any chances. She shouldn't complain as much as she did, this was her idea.

When they entered the her old favorite precinct, Ronnie was impressed by the changes that happened in the few months she hasn't visited, their were also some recognizable faces

“Well if it isnt the mother of all androids?” ronnie physically stopped herself from pushing the loud man out of her face “I knew this place was finally getting better, and then you show up again”

“I’ve missed you too officer gavin, it’s been so long. Last I recall you were still learning how to use the fax machine” Ronnie said with a smile

Gavin scoffed as he eyed Ronnie sparing a single glance towards Conner.

“It’s detective Gavin now, Nanny”

“Hmm this place really has gone down hill last time i was here, well I would love to chat but were actually here to find lieutenant Anderson, do you know where we can find him?”

“That drunk? Hell if i know, you're wasting your time if your looking for the poor excuse, besides i think it has been a while since you last seen the place- how about”

Ronnie quickly remebered Gavins weird fucking way to flirt with woman, she pulled conner to her side as she began walking out the door

“No, thanks anyway”

“Ronnie we still don’t know where lieutenant anderson is” connor said as he was hurriedly pulled out of the police department by Ronnie

“I know but i might have idea where he is”

And she was right, by the fifth time that is. Conner carelessly opened the door with the bright neon ‘no androids allowed’ sign. She followed him, she saw the recognizable slouch of the one and only hank anderson, except she remembered his always hunched over examining papers and always focused on his case, currently he was hunched over what seemed to be his third drink.

“Lieutenant Anderson” Conner greeted him “ I’m the android sent by cyberlife”

Ronnie saw no response from the older man, completely ignoring the android, Ronnie forced out a cough. This got his attention

“I knew we would find you having a drink nearby the station, I guess I was right by the fifth time we looked” Anderson turned to face her, his eyes slightly widen at her sudden appearance. When she was in charge of the androids at the station, she used to dress so casually. One time you even cam in sweats, okay maybe a couple of times. No one really cared since her job wasn't to look presentable just to get the job done. Now she stood in front of him with her black skirt and heels with a tight updo, she was positive she looked like a cranky librarian, considering how much she and connor looked around for the old man. Or it could also be the fact that neither of you had an umbrellas. She had to use her blazer to keep dry, some rain still got on your clean white button up shirt.

“Well if it isn't the Elusive Ronnie Zakaria” she could smell the alcohol off of his breath “gone without saying goodbye,and now suddenly appearing out of nowhere to be a pain in my ass, what do you want?”

This time Conner quipped into the conversation.

“You were assigned a case earlier this evening, a homicide involving a cyberlife android, in accordance with procedure the company has allocated a specialised model to assist investigators”

Hank slightly glared towards Connors, he continued to stare at him but he directed his question towards Ronnie 

“-and what are you doing in all this Zakaria, I thought you only handled precinct androids”

“I was relocated to work alongside Connor i’m sorry about not saying anything when I left” hank scoffed “My new work was considered highly classified, so I couldn't share much to begin with. We have both been assigned this case and to work alongside you, I  understand that you usually work alone, Hank. but we have strict orders”

Hank grunted at ronnies explanation as he turned his attention back towards his drink

“Get someone else,heck even gavin,he’s a detective now”   
“We...know.we've had the unfortunate luck to find out” Ronnie said with a sigh.

Hank let out a laugh and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of his gruff chuckles. It brought pleasants memories.

“Hank, we can’t leave without you” one quiet moment late Hank took one last swig out his drink.

This was how it was now, this now lone wolf had a party of plus two always tagging behind him now. As smart as she was even Ronnie couldn't guess what would happen in the months to come


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is a hotty and she knows It, she's also a huge fucking dork. Aka the chapter were the boys like their female companion

“Can I ask you something Ronnie” Hank pulled he attention away from her tablet, she set the pen that was currently in her mouth aside of it. Connor was currently exploring the facilities as his usual routine, Hank and Ronnie sat comfortably away from one another

“Of Course Hank, shoot”

“Well you disappear out of nowhere almost three months ago without saying a word and the new guy who replaced you didn't know jack shit of where you went, half of us didn't even know if you were even still alive, and then out of nowhere you appear out of thin air trailing around this tincan like some kind of doting wife” Ronnie couldn't help but let out a quick snort of

“Doting wife is an understatement, more like helicopter mother”

This earned a laugh from Hank, this reminded her of her old Hank. The one before the accident, her heart felt heavy.

“Like I said before I'm sorry I didn't say anything, considering what I was assigned of” Hanks eyes slightly squinted at Ronnies answer

“ kid, I don't give a rat's ass about your fancy new job! just a simple hello, popping by, just knowing that you're alive!” Ronnie placed her tablet down as she watch Hank calm exterior implode, did she really affect him that much? “even a small text message would have been enough, some of us really thought you were gone for good” Hank said practically mumbling.

Ronnie saw and hank returned back towards his work pretending to examine his files. Ronnie give the older man a small smile

“my my I didn't know I worried you that much, old man” she said with a smile Hank shoulders  practically jumped “next time I'll be sure to send you a written card, I don't want you to go in a cardiac arrest over me”

Hank was about to give her another lecture but Connor came by and sat on his designated to work spot, in front of Hank.

“good evening lieutenant anderson. Good evening Ronnie” Hank ignored connors greeting as per usual, ronnie gave him a smile “Ronnie, can I ask you a personal question?”

Hank rolled his eyes getting tires of Connors probing questions, Ronnie simply nodded in response for Connor to continue.

“did you parents know any English?”

This caught Hanks attention, sure he knew the young and preppy Ronnie but he guessed he never wondered about her life before cyberlife. As he looked at Ronnie for her response, she remained calm and gently placed her hands over.

“ well not the best. my father certainly knew enough to get by. But his job didn't require him to know more than just enough to go ahead and make sure that is Distributors would get their orders but my mother really never learned the language”

Connor nodded at her response, his hand cupping his head as he leaned towards her on his desk. Hank observe the relationship in front of him. It seemed that this Android was occupying her attention like a real person maybe it was because he was an advanced prototype but Hank couldn't help but feel, left out.

 

It continued to grow, this odd feeling even after their first investigation, with the Deviant who committed homicide to the house android who escaped with the young girl. He always insisted that they stay behind not for Connors  sake but Ronnies, she was a civilian for crying out loud.

“Hank you know me enough that I will not do as a man tells Me, we're coming with you. Whether you like it or not”

Hank observed how Ronnie took notes of Connor's actions and how she insisted on only giving him minimal assistance. Conner acted so...human around Ronnie, like old friends. They were truly binded as partners, it felt odd seeing the young kid that would come into His precincts to fix up their Androids, to become one of the best detectives that he work with even as she trailed behind the android who in turn followed him around everywhere. Connor was an entirely different story, Hank hated him. More than anything, it seemed like he couldn't pinpoint exactly where his unfathomed hatred for him coursed. He had his own reasons that were completely understandable but Hank understood that Connor had nothing to do with his own grief, Connor began to grow on Hank. Like a wart he couldn't get rid off, but at least he had an excuse to see the beautiful ‘doctor’ everyday.

Hank quickly shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts.  

They currently all stood underneath the umbrella stand table near the chicken sandwich stand, Ronnie mindlessly wrote into her tablet occasionally biting on her tablet pen. Hank glanced at how the rain that fell on her collar bone trailed downwards. He quickly looked away.

“ I don't mean to alarm you Hank but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities”

Ronnie let out a stifled laugh, but she held her tablet against her face and continued to observe with their conversation. Hank eyed Ronnie curiously before turning back towards Connor.

“everybody does what they have to do to get by” he bit into his sandwich “ as long as they're not hurting anybody I don't bother them”

“so I guess those three teens who were hanging in the park that one time during the officer picnic were hurting people?” Ronnie quipped, the edge of her mouth curling into a soft smirk. Hank had to adjust his legs, he returned her smile.

“yeah, they graffitied the banner as ‘donut eaters’ they were hurting feelings” Connor processed their conversation ‘old friend banter talk’ he continued to try and reconcile with Hank.

“your meal contains four times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn't eat that”

Hank bit into his sandwich

“everybody's gotta die of something”

Ronnie scrunched her nose up but quickly gave a small laugh. Hank loved to watch her eyes glisten, she shoved her tablet into connors shoulder who grabbed it albit confused.

“Here hold this for me will you, sweat pea” she walked over to the stand and ordered her self a large number three.

“I love seeing a woman who can eat” the server told her with a wink as he handed back her food. Ronnie gave him a wink back.

“be careful what you say, don't want my daddy or boyfriend to hear you”

The server let out a laugh, the joke slightly making Hank squirm with his already tugging jeans and going over Connors head completely.

“...who's her boyfriend?” Connor asked Hank, hank responded with an eye roll. Ronnie enjoyed her sandwich while liking her fingers as the sauce dripped out, Conner watched her eat with a fascinated stare.

“hey, why aren't you giving her shit about eating?” Hank called him out

“I know that Ronnie was a strict exercising schedule that she commits to, I'm positive that this will not alter her, health wise” Connor explained

“Aww that's so sweet connor” Ronnie said with her mouth full. Yeah, Hank definitely hated Connor with a passion.

How couldn't he? When he knew that the fucking bot was starting to grow on him

“Hank!” yelled Ronnie as she rushed towards the edge where Hank hung by. Hank struggled to keep his balance, Ronnie tried pulling him up by his arm but she wasn't strong enough by herself. Connor grabbed his other arms and helped Hank off of the edge, Ronnie check to see if he was alright. 

“Are you okay Hank? Is your breathing starting to get leveled?”

“yeah yeah kid I'm alright” hank said through a cough

“oh thank god” she gave him a tight hug as she pressed her body onto him, Hank could help but freeze. He felt her warm chest collide onto the opening of his shirt. The feeling quickly went away as he felt a sharp smack square on his head. “you idiot! What were you thinking tackling a fucking Deviant?!”

Yup, that's the Ronnie he knew, after Ronnie finished her hug and smack ritual Hank faced Connor who was quietly observing them.

“You would have caught it if it weren't for me” Hank said

“It’s my fault I should have been faster” Conner admitted, Ronnie followed connors glance towards the escaped android. She knew that she had to support Connors case but the moment that Hank fell over, all rational thought swept over her. She hoped that she didn't persuade his decisions.

“I caught it's identity and model number when we chased it out the door” Ronnie said as she still held onto Hanks side.  “I sent the information to cyberlife”

Connor nodded, he didn't seem content but he was satisfied with Ronnies help. He watch as she helped hank limp towards the roof door.

“Hey connor” Ronnie stopped as hanks pulled away towards Connor, she looked towards Connor expectedly “...nothing”

As Hank turned back he grabbed onto the railing of the stairs, Ronnie let go of his side as he continued down wards. Ronnie turned her attention back towards Connor. She watched his led flash a bright red, only for a moment, but she knew she saw it. Ronnie realized that she left her tablet back in the abandoned apartment.

Ronnie continued to observed Connor reactions, without her tablet she had to entrust Connor to make reports to Cyberlife, she was sure he could handle it but she couldn't help but..., no there was no reason to assume his deviancy. 

“I’m sorry Hank, you’ll receive a reimbursement for the window and…” Ronnie saw as conner place dog food onto his tongue “then some”

Ronnie and Conner had to break into Hanks home,after he wouldn't open the door,when she saw him unconscious on the floor she made sure that connor examined his vitals. Hank was less than happy for the help. As he sat flat on his ass in the tub Ronnie joined him slightly on the edge as she tucked her legs underneath her. Connor watched as she undid her tight bun, letting her hair fall down, she caught hank attention and strangely enough connors as well. For a moment Hank was sure she was going to slowly un button that tight as fuck white clean button up shirt, he gulped down a tight ball of air.instead Ronnie placed her hair tie onto her wrist and scrunched up her shoulders.

“Well Connor I guess Hank really doesn't want to go to the eden club, I guess they’ll have to solve this case without us”

Connor picked up on her teasing quickly.

“I guess you're right Ronnie, it sure is terrible that we’ll have to let this homicide go” connor said as he offered his arm to help Ronnie stand up. She grabbed onto him as she swept her hair to the side

“Oh well, come on Connor I know where Anderson hides his secret Donna Summer Stash of cds, since we're not going anywhere we can listen and sing along as loud to our hearts content”

“I..Think some fresh air will do me some good”

Both Ronnie and Connor gave him cocky grins,Hank tried flipping them the bird but instead he lost his balance. After Ronnie and Connor left the bathroom, connor whispered into her ear.

“He seemed to be experiencing male erection”

Ronnie cheeks burned with Connors statement but she kept a pleasant smile

“Lets keep that between you and me,alright?” connor light flickered a prolong yellow color


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I didn't know they started doing roleplay with the androids” Ronnie heard them out of earshot  
> “Yeah that android chick totally looks like a sexy librarian” she gripped onto Hanks shoulder and pulled Connor tightly by his arm.  
> “Please, as if you could afford me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you guys a bone, literally. (There may be some grammatical issues please pay them no mind, I will update tho chap)

She let out a sweet mouth watering moan as she twisted underneath him. Her toes curled up in delight as she placed her hand over his head to keep him in place of her sweet core center. He ate her like she was the last meal he was ever going have, lapping up her folds and relentlessly sucking on her clit

“Connor don't stop” she breathed. In return the android gripped tightly onto her hips, shoving his entire face into her sweet folds his nose now rubbing against her clit. Ronnie bit on her lip as she glanced over towards hank who was pumping his own shaft with his hands matching the way her honey colored breasts bounced with each other “Are you enjoying the show? Do you like what you see daddy?”

“You devil woman” Hank mumbled but that didn't stop him from grabbing her head and shoving his Dick onto her lips, Ronnie took his length with eagerness as she twisted her tongue around his Dick, Hank moaned as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. The only sound echoing in his bathroom was the hot water splashing on their naked bodies, the sweet wet sounds from Connors abusive stimulation, and Hanks soft grunts as Ronnie moaned on his Dick reaching her climax he also released his seed into her mouth. Once Hank pulled out, Ronnie opened her mouth. Hank shuddered as he watch her swallow all of his cum. Connor slowly crawled himself towards her mouth and kissed her roughly mixing both of their fluids together. Hank couldn't take it anymore, he was about to give this girl proper punishment, he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, he watch as she bounced slightly from her already sensitive clit. He-

 

“Hank here are your clothes” said the one and only most annoying android in the world.

“yeah yeah just put them over there” Hank said, fucking great he’d have to finish his ‘little’ problem later. Fucking-fantasy-cock-blocker Connor. Once Hank got out of his shower he was slightly disappointed to see Ronnies hair was back in its usual tight bun.

“Well are we going or not?” He said catching Ronnies attention, she gave him a smile as she tapped one of his pens onto her lips, ‘fuck this was going to be a long night’

“come on let's go it's starting to smell of liquor” Ronnie felt the side of her nose twitch slightly in disgust, god she hated Gavin, god she wondered how Gavin was in bed ‘ew no gross’ Ronnie needed to get laid, even Gavin was starting to look appealing. As Gavin and the officer left the room Gavin made sure to lean against the wall next to Ronnie's, she bit down a scowl

“what are you doing trailing behind this wash up and a tin can? I thought you had an ‘important job, nanny” he said with a smirk

“be careful with your phone, Gavin. Remember the up button puts the volume higher on your phone, but I guess it also works for how high you want your head in our own ass” 

Hank couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Ronnies retort, she copied his smile. Gavin gave the Older man a glare. Conner ignored the whole situation, at least that what Ronnie thought but his led gleamed a bright yellow with a smile on his face.

“You know I like my girls with some bite”

“Well I like my men with brains, I guess we can't all be pleased”

Ronnie shoved Gavin out of her way as she joined Connor towards the android on they floor, she gave him a playful wink.

“fucking bitch” Gavin mumbled under his breath as he left the room. Hank and Ronnie both shared a smile.

 

They were in love, Ronnie watched as Hank helped her down the loading bay step. The two traci’s gripped onto one another hands as they reunited together. The way they fought together made Ronnie reach for her chest in pain ‘they just wanted to be free and together’, no this was just an abnormality with their programming. They didn't really love each other they just needed to-

“Connor!” she shouted out worried that the girls would damage him. She shouldn't be worried, if he does get damaged his memories could be transferred to another but, but...this was her conner. Nothing could replace her Connor, just like no one could replace the traci’s from one another. They loved each other and Connor had let them go.

“maybe it was for the better” Hank said aloud in thought.

Connor looked back towards Ronnie, waiting a response from her as well.

“im...sorry Ronnie. I should have..” Conner tried to explain

“No its…” Ronnie shook her head and walked back towards the storage room, her feelings and what she had just witness were twisting her thoughts. All of these deviant android she witnessed cared for one another, daniel loved Emma, the ax series maid cared for her young girl, these two Tracis cared for each other. It seemed like love was driving these androids to deviant, no that was ridiculous, these are machines...just machines. Still she could get the image of Connors conflicted face out of her head, his yellow led shone brightly in the falling white snow.

Ronnie wrapped her legs with Hanks coat to save them from the cold she supposed that it was her fault for not wearing pants, but she really hasn't had time to change since yesterday. Besides Hanks coat still carried whatever warmth he had, they drove in silence as Ronnie tried to preoccupy her mind. But she could only think. About the soft warm spices that came from hanks coat, it must have been his cologne but it still made the warm jacket feel a bit better.

Hank sat outside in the snow covered playground, he didn't say anything as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Connor and Ronnie shared a glance with each other. 

  “should we follow him” Connor asked. Ronnie was about to say no but quickly closed her mouth, instead she unwrapped Banks jacket from her legs and handed it towards Connor

 “Here let me borrow your jacket”

Ronnie walked along side Conner as they approached Hank, he sat by himself on the lone bench overlooking the detroit bay. Ronnie placed Hanks jackets onto his shoulders he turned his head slightly to acknowledge her presence, he saw as she wore connors jacket over her blazer.

“of fucking course” Hank mumbled slightly. Ronnie rolled her eyes as she stood beside him.

“shut up I don't want you to catch a cold, you cranky old man” hank continued to drink out of his flask, She watched as Connor walked in front of them pacing slightly out of frustration. Ronnie couldn't help but feel similarly to Connor, she was also charged with this mission. Now without her tablet she wasn't much of any help, she reported her tablet missing a while ago but still no response from cyberlife. She let out a frustrated sigh.

“What about you Connor . You sound human you look human but what are you really?” Hank eyed Connor as she stop pacing Ronnie watch the Older man interrogate the android, she knew she should have told him to let it go, it was unnecessary confrontation.

“Hank please this is ridicul-” she began

“I'm whatever you want me to be Hank, your friend, your partner, or even a busy you can have a drink with. Or maybe I'm just a machine built to complete a task”

Ronnie was slightly stunned by Connors awareness, she knew she shouldn't be but for a moment she forgot he was just an android. Hank stared at Connor pensively before he turned his attention towards Ronnie who hadn't move from her spot.

“You were worried about it” hank stated

“what are you talking about?” Ronnie wasn't liking his tone

“back in the loading bay at the club, you were worried Connor would get hurt”

Ronnie knew exactly what he was talking about. Connor was mindlessly currently rolling up his sleeves of his white button up shirt, he was pretending not to listen, that cheeky little bastard.

“I-of course I was!” ronnie said in her defense “downloading his memories to a new model would be a hassle, and no one wants to deal with that”

“cut the bullshit princess you call Connor a ‘he', you practically treat it like an old friend” Hank crossed his arms at Ronnie, ronnie held hw stance she wasn't about to like him win. She thought of a different strategy.

“so what? Are you jealous?”

Hank didn't say anything in response, suddenly Ronnie saw a quick flash of vulnerability in his eyes. She got him.

“Ronnie, your losing body heat” Connor said aloud. Ronnie quickly realized she had been shivering the whole conversation. She nodded in agreement

“Are we good?” she asked Hank, he didn't look at he but he nodded “alright let's go then, I know I pretty good 24/7 Pho place near by”

As hank sulked out of earshot towards the car Connor walked beside Ronnie

“if it matters I do consider you my friend Ronnie” he said, Ronnie didn't know if the red on her cheeks was from the cold or from her fight with Hank “I'm glad that you care about me”

“yeah yeah yeah, just don't let it get to you head. Your already insufferable” Ronnie grunted, Conner gave her a smile


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where we realize that machine have feelings. a bit short but I wanted to get this one out of the way

“You saved human lives, connor. You saved our lives” Hank said breathlessly, Connor was currently clenching on to Ronnie who he saved from the deviant android, Connor felt so stupid, he should have known who the deviant was from the start of his interrogation, Ronnie could have been killed from his foolishness. When the deviant attacked he went straight for Ronnie who had been warning Connor since the beginning ‘please connor, the deviant could be unstable, don't push them too much’ to a point that she was begging him to place the deviants 'heart' back in. he should have listened to her, but he needed to complete his mission.

 

“Are you alright, Ronnie?” Connor asked the strangely calm looking woman. She nodded slowly ‘she must be in shock’ he processed her symptoms.

 

“While he was making me escort him out, he whispered in my ear” Ronnie said her voice shaking slightly “he said...he...he said he didn't want to die”

 

Conner stood frozen as he processed what Ronnie had told him, he felt as Hank pulled Ronnie out of his arms and into his own arms, soothing her soft trembles.

 

 

 

Ronnie tapped her pen mindlessly against her lips as she flipped through her replacement notebook, cyberlife still haven't sent a replacement tablet. Ronnie had to make do, she decided to make chart trying to find any connection, scribbling down anything she could think of. Even drawing down each model they’ve known to deviant. Honestly she must have done it to keep herself distracted, she tapped the pen repeatedly against  her lips.

 

“Geez calm down ronie” hank said,he leaned forward on the chair where he sat in front of her “I would expect Connor to be a nervous wreck”

 

“If you're implying i’m going to have some sort of existential crisis, I’m afraid your going to be disappointed” connor said matter a factly, he kept his eyes on the picture with kamski and his university professor.

 

“Hmm sometimes I wish I could met my creator, i’d have a lot of questions i’d like to ask him”

 

“Mmhhmm” ronnie said without really paying attention

 

“Alright, what is up with you kid? Isn't this the guy who hired you?”

 

Ronnie finally looked up from her notebook, she looked at Hank with disinterest. She let out an exhausted sigh, a few strands of her hair floated away from her face.

 

“It isn't that, kamski...he’s..well” ronnie slumped slightly into her chair. Hank couldn't help but notice how her skirt rolled up her thighs, who knew this girl had so much leg. “He’s an...interesting fellow”

 

Before Hank could ask for more information, The android opened the door.

 

“Kamski will see you now” the short blonde android announced. The android tuned towards Ronnie “welcome,habibata”

 

Ronnie let out a not so discreet groan ‘of course kamski would’. She quickly stood up from her seat, mostly excited that she didn't have to sit and wait for the dreaded moment to come. She didn't even bother to lower her skirt, she quickly followed the blonde with Connor and Hank trailing behind her. As she entered the dark obsidian room with the red pool in the middle of the carpeted floor, Ronnie remembered exactly why she had a specific dislike for Elijah. She caught his eyes, he sent her wink.

 

“I’ll be with you in a moment” called kamski as he finished his laps. To distract herself she caught sight of the two androids chatting by the poolside. She kneeled down towards them, they looked up towards her.

 

“Hi! I don't know if you remember me but i’m the girl who bumped into you and cursed in arabic by accident back when I was an intern”

 

“ بالطبع أتذكرك ! صغيرا جدا أنت الآن جذابة للغاية” responded back one of the blonde androids, they both smiled at her. Ronnie let a small blush form on her cheeks. Hank watched in fascination at Ronnie interaction, he shouldn't be surprised. She always treated the androids with..respect? No that wasn't it. Hank noticed how Connor had also stopped to pay attention to her interaction the corner of his mouth edge downwards slightly, could it be that the android was jealous?

 

As Kamski called for his robes Ronnie waved goodbye to the androids to stand next to Hank, she tried hiding next to the gruff old man, practically trying to blend into his exterior.

 

“Ronnie Zakaria” ‘fuck me’ Ronnie thought as Kamski stood firmly in front of her “if it isn't my youngest protege, to what do I owe my brightest student to visit her old teacher?”

 

“I’m afraid we’re here for business related issues, Kamsk. We want to question you about the deviant case ” ronnie said with a sigh as she handed him her typed report on the deviant topic. Kamski gripped onto her wrist as he pulled the report out of her hand, sliding his hand down he held her hand into his

 

“I think we've crossed that line of formality, Habibata. Please call me Elijah” he brought her hands towards his lips giving it a small kiss, Ronnie strained a smile. She rolled her eyes towards hank ‘see I freakin told you so’. Hank coughed to get Kamski’s attention, he pulled Ronnie away from the strange man. Ronnie would remind herself to thank Hank later, Elijah gave hank a slight squint trying to size the older man up, he gave him a smile.

 

“Deviants fascinating creatures aren't they?”

 

 

 

Ronnie watched in horror as kamski pulled out the gun from his desk, Hank had stepped in front of her as they watched kamski put the gun in connors hand. Ronnie knew that this would get them the answers they needed to find the ordeal of the deviants, to put a stop to an upcoming war but-

 

“Shoot her and i’ll give you what you need, or spare her if you see a living being which in turn you will learn nothing from me”

 

Ronnie rushed Kamski’s side grabbing his arm, he turned his head to face the young woman

 

“What hell Elijah!? She’s the original model RT600 model, does that mean nothing to you?”

 

“Well, I didn't know you were so interested in preservation, Habibata. Besides her components will stay the same, easily repaired”

 

“That isn't the point!” Kamski pretended to think for moment, teasing Ronnie, she felt like she was about to smack the stupid man's face right back into the pool

 

“Yes I suppose some of her memories would not make it through, but she’s just a machine, right conno?” Ronnie saw how visibly distressed Connor was, his LED light blinking from yellow to red “i could just reprogram her, just like that. You specialized in that field didnt you, Habibata? Always so interested in giving androids personality quirks.”

 

Ronnie stepped away from kamski, it was like he hit her with a harsh reality wakeup call. She dis design many of the humalike quirks, to make them seem more sympathetic but...no it was the androids decision to follow her programming, it was chloe’s decision to speak to her in arabic, connors decision to stay with his coin flipping trick. ‘Habibata’ was the name that the first RT600 model decided called her. She had to let Connor make his decision, he gave Kamski the gun back

 

As they left the room Kamski called out to Connor one last time. before she left the room Ronnie turned swiftly towards Kamski, he stood calmly in his place with his hands behind his back staring back at Ronnie expectedly.

 

“Fuck you Elijah”

 

 

 

“What does Habibata mean?” Hank asked as soon as they started going down the road. Connor was the one to answer from the back seat.

 

“My love”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie: bitch  
> Kamski: blocked  
> Ronnie: hey wait unblock me for a second  
> Kamski: okay  
> Ronnie: bitch  
> (they're literally ten years apart in age)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That little fucking prick"

“Amanda was Kamskis teacher”

“Yes, Elijah wanted to program a recognizable face, what are you getting at Connor?”

“There is something you not telling me about the Deviants, isn't there?”

“You are in no position to ask Questions Connor”

Connor didn't respond back but he allowed a single thought graze his mind.

“What is the young miss Ronnie to you Connor?” asked Amanda, they stood in his memory bank. It was once light and calm. But where it was once naive and obedient, now come an unbriddling storm

“She is someone I can trust, someone who understands the importance of self-preservation” Connor explained

“Connor, who  **is** Ronnie to  **you** ?”

“I don’t think I understand your question Amanda”

“Hmm, She certainly is one of the biggest minds in her generation, a pity really”

“why do you say that?”

“Ronnie has influenced your decisions before, hasn't she?”

“No”

“We haven't received any reports from her in the past two months, isn't that odd?”

“...she reported her tablet missing”

“Yes, yes she did, didn't she? Connor, Miss Zakaria’s biggest strength is her ability to reason and avoid confrontation, it’s one of the reasons she was chosen to be a primary designer for the RK series to begin with”

“...”

“Ronnie wasn't chosen without thought and heavy consideration Connor, it wasn't an unplanned decision to partner you together”

“She was the smarted child in all her classes”

“And how do you know that Connor?”

“...”

“Solve  this case Connor, hurry time is running out”

 

“Hello My name Is Ronnie Zakaria my worker ID is ******697, I wanted to call about my tablet, i’ve sent an order for a replacement a while ago but I haven't received any news” Ronnie stood outside the precinct as she spoke to the representative, it’s been over an entire month since she report her tablet. She knew that cyberlife was busy, what with the recents deviant coverage and what not; but it usually only took two weeks, at most, to receive a replacement.

“I'm Sorry About that ms.Zakaria but my systems are telling me that your tablet has already been delivered, your personal android has already signed in conformation”

“My-personal? I don’t-” _connor_ Ronnie was silent for a moment, she looked around if anyone was listening into her conversation “oh yes, I guess that's what he’s been trying to tell me i've just been so busy, i’m sorry for causing any hassle”

“No problem, is there anything else I can assist you with, ms. Zakaria?”

“yeah, when did my android sign the pick up confirmation?”

“about three week ago”

“alright thank you so much for your help”

“Not a problem, have a wonderful rest of your evening Ms. Zakaria”

As Ronnie hung up the phone, she considered her current dilema ‘why hadn't connor told her about her tablet?’ he literally has know about it the whole month. He knows that her entire job technically revolved around her tablet. Had cyberlife requested that Connor send his reports directly now? That would make sense but she hasn't received any calls or emails from them to ask her to stop her reports. Why else would Connor hide her tablet? All she could do was make reports and check…

She could see his activity, his thoughts. All of his searches, everything that went into his words. No, why would he care?

She finally decided to walk into the prevent, why not just ask Connor himself he certainly didn't have anything to hide. As she reached Anderson's desk she saw Connor and Hank storm out of the captains office.

“what's wrong boys?”

“were off the deviant case” Hank said as he sat on his chair, his arms crossed in frustration “all the deviant cases are going to that prick in the FIB and Connors being sent back to cyberlife, and I guess you're going with him”

Ronnie couldn't help but notice the way Hank seemed to sink into his chair. He looked exactly like the day when he solemnly asked her to come to the funeral, everything that was given to him as being taken away again. Connor looked so pensive he held his hands together but she could see the thoughts going through his head, he bit down on his lip trying to think of anything.

“what? No! I know we can solve this!” Ronnie walked towards Connor who sat on the lieutenants desk, she placed her hand on his shoulder “Connor were so close!”

“I agree with Ronnie, Hank. We know this case better than anyone.  only need is a little bit more time and we can shut this deviant case once and for all”

Hank remained silent as he turned towards his partners. 

“What if were on the wrong side? What if were fighting against people who just want to be free?”

For a moment there was no response from either of them, both Connor and Ronnie couldn't speak.

“I-Don’t know, but what I do know is that if we don’t find the connection-” she began

“I’ll be shut down”

“What-?” ronnie turned rapidly towards Connor

“I’ll be broken down and examined to see where I failed”

Ronnie knew what he was talking about, it's happened countless times before. When she began working in cyberlife one of the tours brought the students to a ‘repair’ room, a team of people on one android. Just to see what went ‘wrong’, Ronnie stepped away bringing her knuckles towards her chin. Since beginning their mission together they've witnessed Androids escape from servitude with the ones they care for, to find a better way of living. Ronnie knew that this could all just be a case of them breaking their own code but what if-What if there was nothing ‘wrong’. What if this whole time she’s witness a brain wash, a forced reset, on living beings. Ronnie feared that she already knew the answer.

Ronnie and Connor asked Hank for just 15 more minutes, they had all the pieces all they needed was just 15 more minutes and they would find a component, a clue, anything. That would help them on the case. Hank rubbed his temples with his hands but realize that they were right all they needed was time as he stood up to go into the captains office to cause a distraction he leaned in to Ronnies ear  

“Be careful kid” 

“No promises” she said with a smile she leaned into his cheek and gave gave him a chaste kiss, Ronnie felt the scruffiness of his beard rubbed against her cheek, it was pleasant if not reassuring feeling. She and Connor rushed towards the evidence room, she couldn't help but notice the look on his face. She knew it was because they had little time to figure out their plan, but he didn't have to roughly pull her hand along with him.

“Oh Gavin leave him alone, were only signing out the items under connors possessions and we’ll be out of your over gelled hair for good, Gavin”

“For good huh, well good fucking riddance. I guess I won't be forced to see your annoying face anymore”

Connor needed a distraction, and Ronnie had to fucking deliver. She gave him a teasing smile

“You don’t mean that”

“Yeah? And what if I didn't?” he crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He took the bait.

“I don’t know, starting tomorrow I officially won't be working under the precinct, technically we don't need to see eachother anymore, I mean business wise”

Gavin gave her what Ronnie assumed was his attempt at a ‘dashing’ smile. What a charmer

“Hey tincan don’t you have things to do?”

Ronnie looked back Connor and gave him a small nod, this was his chance. Conner entered the evidence room, His lips turning downward his led shined yellow.

“Man, how can you deal with that thing trailing behind you like a fucking poodle?”

“I Manage” 

Ronnie slowly stepped closer to Gavin, her hand trailing down his shoulder.

“So how does tomorrow at noon by the coffee shop sound?”

“Hmm just a coffee and chat?”

“Guess we could ‘stroll’ over to your place afterwards, but I understand if you’re not into that”

“Your a fucking tease, you know that Ronnie?”

“So what if I am? I didn't hear a yes or no”

Gavin pushed Ronnie against the wall behind her trapping her with his arms, his lips went straight for hers, Ronnie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sliding them down his sides. Finally she pushed him off of her but she gave him a teasing smile.

“Answer enough for you, Nanny?”

“Hmm I don’t know how about you tell me more tomorrow?”

Gavin finally walked away giving her a passing smile.

“Well see”

As he finally left, Ronnie toyed slightly with Gavin’s evidence key in her hand

“What a fucking tool”

As Ronnie descended the evidence room she saw as Connor examine the items in the middle carrier. He stared at the statue intently, gripping in tightly in his hand.

“Connor, what have you figured out?” Ronnie said walking in behind him. Connor turned around towards Ronnie, his eyes railing downwards to the collar of her blouse; slightly opened from Gavin’s movements. His LED flashed red for a moment.

“ _ The answer is inside _ that’s what the Android said from the Ortiz case”

“Do you think he meant the statue?”

“Only one way to figure that out”

He smashed the clay statue, with more force than needed. But inside was a paper, a map.

“I have to cross reference this, maybe on of the androids has the direction”

Ronnie saw the Android who forcefully made her escort him when he pulled Connors Biocomponent, the memory still brought a shudder to her mind. Her eyes drifted towards Daniel, his broken limbs dangled from his body. The only thing that stopped him from coming apart was the fact that his whole body was held by the carriers clamps. Connor approached the stratford tower android, Ronnie slowly reached out towards Daniel. Her hand cradled his face, she pushed some of the old rusted blue blood from away from his face. 

Did Daniel truly care about that young girl, Emma. Ronnie knew that Androids deviated for themselves, for their own freedom; But the androids she’s encountered has always been for other people. Daniel snapped when he realized he was going to be replaced, what fear did he have? He was still a newer model. He would probably would have been resold quickly. What made him deviate was his fear of being apart from Emma. Ronnie thought back to the two traci’s, they couldn't bare to be apart, and when the other traci knew that she would be replaced if harmed she took action. 

_ No one can replace my Connor _

“I’ve found the location to the deviants hid out” Connors voice made Ronnie jump slightly, he had probed the android. Ronnie pulled her hand away from Daniels face and turned towards Connor, he watched as she recomposed herself. She looked up towards Connor and looked into his eyes, she never noticed it before but back when she designed the original RK base model she instructed for olive green eyes. She was glad that they choose his dark eyes instead.

“Are you gonna go to the hideout?”

“If I want to find their leader, yes”

Ronnie approached Connorand wrapped her arms around his frame, she leaned her face into his chest. Connor stood still but slowly his arms wrapped around the small space of her back, as Ronnie pulled back she felt the closeness of his face to her own. His slight breath tickled the top of her nose, she stepped away.

“Connor, do the right thing”

….

....

…

..

.

“Your tablet is where Hank hides his stash of Donna Summer cds”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is gross but you know what's more gross? The unsettling fear off being replaced


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking-deviant-cock-blocker Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probably a whole bunch of typos, but it's 3 in the morning and i'm drunk on power-hey i forced my friend to make some doodles of Ronnie check it out https://lunitaembriagador.tumblr.com/post/174970193964/some-doodles-that-my-friend-made-me-draw-for-his

Sumo laid comfortably at her legs, completely content. Unaware Of the chaos around him as he snored into his paws. ‘God I wish that were me’ Ronnie thought. After her escaped from the evidence room she went straight towards Hanks home, one to hide from being found out and to get her tablet. Sumo immediately recognized her when she entered, using the spare key hank gave her after he sobered up and saw the window. Sumo happily trotted towards her and allowed her to scratch the back of his ear. Connor was right, Her tablet laid neatly behind Hanks cds. That sneaky little shit, she’d get him back. ‘He just needs to come back’ she thought solemnly ‘he fucking better come back’. She tossed her heels aside and comfortably laid on Hanks couch with a warm cup of tea ,She had been scrolling through her tablet for a while now. She stared intently at her screen it wasn't until now that she realized that it was like she was looking into someone most intimate thoughts, her one way pod to Connors mind. This felt strange, almost inappropriate.

Connors searches always varied from each case, from locale research to his reconstruction searches. She found a video file from their first investigation, she saw herself through his eyes. When his was on the balcony with Daniel and Emma, she saw the young girl cry for her life and how daniel tightyl grippd onto her side. His face contorted with conflict as he leaned into her shoulder, almost like her was asking for forgiveness. Ronnie let out a strained breath, she saw the look of fear on the Ortiz's, Android how his lip trembled in fear. The close up to the traci’s Girls when they held hands, making sure the other was okay. The gun in his hand as he pointed it towards Chole who absently starred up towards him, the same Chloe who smiled at her kindly when she accidently bumped into her when she was still an intern ‘Habibata’. A close up to her own face.

Ronnie’s finger stopped on the videos and images of her own figure

Hundred maybe thousands, all of her. From internet searches of her accomplishments to the brand of lotion that she used. ‘Does her skin taste like honey?’ ‘She doesn't enjoy the smell of liquor’ ‘does she believe that the RT600 models remember her?’. There was video of their earlier interaction from today.

‘Do her lips feel as soft as her hands?’

Sumo’s sudden barking startled Ronnie,she heard the door jingle open.

“Yeah yeah i’m home, big guy” Sumo jumped off of Ronnie's legs and quickly headed towards the door. Ronnie followed slowly careful to not make any noise, she saw as Hank kneeled down to pet his dog, he set his brown book bag down beside him. Ronnie couldn't help but smile at the older man's interaction, his coarse hands scratched Sumo’s fur. She leaned against the hallway enjoying the small gentle scene in front of her, Hank slowly lifted his head his eyes trailed up towards her.

“Welcome Home old man” Ronnie said casually, her arms crossed.

“Godfucking damn it kid! Are you looking for me to have a heart attack”

“Aw is that what you say to a friend?”

Hank groaned and he slowly stood up, Ronnie noticed the bruise of his lower brow.

“Hank? Are you alright?” she approached him moving the hair out of his sight as she looked up towards him in worry. Hanks reached up to move her hand but as his hands landed on top on Ronnie’s he realized how small her hand was compared to his. Her held her hand in place for a moment.

“don't worry about it kid. Nothing serious, you should take a look at Perkins, that’s what I would call a mess”

“Shut up you millennial, besides I don’t care about perkins face you doof”

“Well I gotta say i’m flattered Ronnie but I already got a gal,  Doña S ummer”

“Your.Not.Funny” Ronnie said as she pulled her hand from his face, she shoved her fingers into his bruise, Hank recoiled slightly from the pain.

“What the hell kid!?” he held his head slightly in pain

“Ugh you're such a baby, let me get you some ice”

Ronnie headed towards the kitchen as she looked for a plastic bag to fill with ice, she noticed Hank place his book bag down on the table.

“I made some tea, hope you don’t mind”

Hank responded with a small grunt. He headed towards the living room, Ronnie filed the plastic bag with ice.

“What happened at the evidence room? ” called Hank as he sat on his couch, Ronnie wrapped the bag with a paper towel. 

“Connor was able to locate the location hiding the deviants, he’s headed there after we got out.”

Ronnie sat next to Hank, he held her drink his hands. She rolled her eyes, she knew he hated bitter tea but she supposed he was too lazy to make himself something to drink. She tucked her legs underneath her as she reached towards his bruised side, as she looked over his shoulder she realized that she left her tablet on the arm rest, all of the searches related to her was brightly light on the screen.

“What- what the fuck kid!, do you have a stalker?” Hank quickly placed her cup down as he lifted her tablet, he scrolled through all the searches and images.

“No-! I mean I don’t think so” Hank was not convinced, Ronnie tried pulling the tablet out of his hands but Hank gripped her down by her waist pinning her to his lap. He held the tablet away from her “Hank! it’s not like that. Thats-that’s MY tablet!”

“Your-? You mean the tablet you reported missing?”

“Yes, thats the replacement! Connor- he-”

“Connor?” hank looked back towards the tablet, something clicked in his head

“He hid it in your not so secretive cd compartment”

“Why would he hide it?”

Ronnie finally pulled herself out of Hanks hold and took the tablet out of his hands, she sat back down besides him as she continued her searching

“That's what i’ve been trying to find out” Ronnie pulled the loose hairs coming out of her bun behind her ears. “Why would he care? It’s just...strange”

“God and you call yourself an aspiring detective in training” Hank mumbled as he took another sip out of her cup

“What are you talking about?”

“You can see all of his thoughts, right? literally see what he see through his eyes”

“Yeah”

“Three weeks ago, what would you have done if you saw Connor taking videos of you and seeing all of his weird as fuck searches”

“I- would have asked him about it, and reported it”

Hank looked down at her with a small quirk in his brow

“He didn't want me to see it, no no that's ridiculous! Connor doesn't-Connor is a-”

“He’s a what? What is he Ronnie?”

Ronnie held the tablet close to her chest, she refused to look and Hank, already knowing the expression he was giving her.

“He’s ...my friend”

“Hmm, that’s probably another reason he hid it”

“...Connor does not have feeling for me”

Hank groaned in frustration as he stood up from the couch, Ronnie stood along with him.

“It’s True! Connor does not have feelings for me!”

“How do you explain all of those picture and searches then? Can you really look at all that evidence and still say that he doesn't have feelings for you? That he cares for you?”

“Hank be serious, Connor doesn't have the progra-..he doesn't feel like we do, he probably doesn't know what he’s doing?”

“He doesn't-? Oh god listen to yourself Ronnie! The way that boy looks at you, the way he treats you-you"

Ronnie had not noticed until now but through their conversation she and Hank had slowly gotten closer and closer to each other, his chest felt large against her frame, his height completely towering over her.

“...would have to be really dense to not realize that he loves you”

Hanks head slowly dipped downwards towards her, Ronnie could feel her breath hitch against her throat, she could smell the warm spices off of him. She still cared for him, she still cared for this grumpy old man. The one she brought coffee everyday when she was still an intern, the man who always gave her a smile when she caught sight of him, The man that made her heart beat like she had just finished an early exam.The man who pushed away when all she wanted was for him to heal, she stepped away lowering her eyes away from his.

“Yeah, I guess i’m the dense one when it happens to me”

Hank pulled her back , gripping her wrist towards him.

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing it means nothing, let me go”

Instead of letting her go his hand slid down towards her waist pulling her to his side.

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, if you don’t remember. It probably meant nothing at all.”

Hanks eyes flashed with recognition, his tight grip slowly loosened and his tight frown slowly opened to let a small breath escape his lips.

“Ronnie...you were so young back then, and I-I couldn't”

“I know, I didn't want to get in the way of your grieving, I loved him too you know. But you just kept pushing me away. I couldn't wait forever”

“Ronnie..” he kept he in his arms as he leaned into the crook of her neck, pulling her into a hug. Ronnie slowly placed her arms around his shoulders, he was warm. She felt his breath run down her back, her hands gripped onto the fabric of his jacket. As he slowly pulled away ronnie felt the scruffnes of his beard tickle the side of her cheek.

“Kid..” his breath smelled like her warm bitter tea, she pulled him closer by the side of  his head. She softly mumbled under her breath “what did you say?”

“I said” she leaned her lips onto his, it was soft and the pleasant smell of her tea enveloped her mouth, as she pulled away she gave him a smile “shut the fuck up”

“You..devil woman” Hank leaned into her for another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt  his warm tongue trail her lower lip, as she opened her mouth Hank wrapped her into his arms, lifting her back onto the couch, he laid on top of her as his hands slowly trailed down her sides, Ronnie placed her hands on top of his.

“Aw fuck Ronnie”

She let a small laugh escaped her lips as felt him struggle against her button up blouse. She reached down to  help him, she slowly unbuttoned the first button of her blouse teasing him relentlessly. 

“Are you fucking torturing me?

“Oh? Is that what i’m doing?”

She pushed against his chest making him sit as she placed her legs on top of him, completely straddling him, she sat on top of his tight jeans, Hank let out a forced groan. Ronnie went down towards his neck distracting him as she started pulling his coat off, easily lifting his shirt over his neck but not before using his undershirt to tangle his hands together.

“What are you doing?”

Ronnie shook her head, she kissed him grinding her hips against his tight crotch. Hank let out a moan, he wanted to grip her hips down but the blasted woman tied his hands together when he wasn't paying attention.

“Nu-huh no touching”

“Fucking- Ronnie are you serious?!”

She gave him a wink as she leaned  against his chest letting her bra peek out against him, she wrapped his hand around his head forcing him to lean into her, she allowed his tongue to fight against her as she continued to grip her thighs around his lap, bouncing on his hard on. He moaned into her mouth, she could feel her self getting soaked, she wondered if he could feel her heat through his jeans, it was probably why he was starting to match her pace, bringing his hips towards her.

“Ronnie you're such a fucking-”

Her tablet went crazy, a red flashing display that light the whole room. The sudden buzzing and alarms made Ronnie jump in surprise, with Hanks hands tied he couldn't catch her as she fell backwards onto the floor.

“Holy!- Ronnie are you okay?”

“Ow, yeah i’m fine, i’m fine” she rubbed the back of her head. She quickly stood up and untangled Hanks hands. She lifted her tablets and examined the screen

“What the hell?! Why would it go off like that?”

“it’s...Connor”

“What?”

“He’s...he’s become deviant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't even gonna put a make out scene in this chapter, i was just gonna make them hug and almost kiss like in the previous chapter, but then I said 'fuck it, you hear that Allah? fightme!!!" because next chapter we're gonna see some trouble, and make it double. p.s if you ever wondered who Ronnie is partly inspired by check this out-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G71Zwn9s9vw


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally the only comforting sounds I like are screamings and than silence.

She knew there was a way around the back, she and her fellow interns would always sneak through here when they didnt feel like answering one of Kamski’s ‘what makes us human?’ question of the day. She still remembered the time she would self-sacrifice herself and standing next to Kamski for 30 dreading minutes listening to his ‘genius woos’. Ronnie shook her head slightly as she signaled Hank towards the grate opening. As they traveled through the snow Ronnie could smell the warm spices off of Hanks coat as they tried getting into Cyberlife undetected. They rushed into before the drone caught sight of them, they hid into one of the confined corridors meant for maintenance. Their bodies were compacted into the small space, Hank wanted to fucking Curse whatever god above was having a laugh. Ronnie kept moving forward, she stepped slowly to move in front of Hank, he was thankful that she didn't mention his certain predicament. Ronnie pulled him forwards, towards the storage room. She placed her hand over the authorization pad.

“Hello ms.Zakaria” said the pleasant authorization voice through the back door. She quickly rushed into the room pulling Hank along with her, They made it.

Ronnie leaned against the closed door with exasperation, Hanks coat felt heavy against her shoulders. If getting here was hard, what else was in store for her? Hank placed his hands  on his back as he stretched out his muscles from the cold outside.

“I don't know how long I can keep going like this, fuck I dont even know how you’re doing this in a skirt of all things”

Ronnie looked up towards Hank, she pressed her lips together from making any comment. Not to say that Hank was staring at her lips to begin with but he certainly did notice the way her eyes shifted towards the side in reticent. 

“What were you going to say?”

“Nothing”

“Your fucking terrible at lying”

“...We gotta find Connor”

Ronnie pushed herself off from the door, and headed towards the service stairs. Hank followed her as they entered a barren hallway, slight noises come from the machines powering the entire head quarters. The only light coming from the eerie blue hues of the machines.

“I’m not gonna lie, how did you not think this place was like a central hub for villains?”

Ronnie wanted to laugh at Hank’s joke, she really did. She knew he was only trying to loosen the atmosphere, and she wanted to laugh. So she did, as tears started to run down her face.

“Yeah! I guess I just didn't want to see it for such a long time. When you have absolutely nothing, when you lose those closest to you. A paid internship with an full ride education, even if it’s from an evil corporation, I think it would make anyone blind.”

Hank placed his hand on top of her shoulder, he turned he towards him. Ronnie rubbed the tears off of her eyes. Small hiccups of laughter escaped her lips.

“Kid, I- I never-. I, god I can’t believe i’m admitting this, I was Jealous of Connor when I realized that he knew so much of your personal life when I still thought of you as ‘the preppy intern’. I never asked you about your parents”

Ronnie gave him a sad smile she pulled his hands off of her shoulder but kept his warm hands in hers.

“There wasn't much to ask about, Hank. Come on just a bit further”

Hank wanted to tell her that is wasn't true, that there’s always something to say. But he couldnt from the right words to ask, he let her pull her out of the rest of the unsettling hallway. As Ronnie opened the closed slear doors hank stood in awe at the hundreds of androids all around him. They all stood in idle mood, awaiting commands. Ronnie slowly approached one of them, The androids head slowly turned towards her. Ronnies hand softly landed on the android face as she looked into his eyes, she wasn't sure what she was looking for but it wasn't there.

“In my spare time I liked designing quirks, none of these androids really need to blink or even let out small breaths. Even something as little as letting out a sigh. But they all choose to display that small quirk, that tiny break from their regular program. I never really knew what made them different from Deviants. They all share the same intel, the same biocomponents. And yet- Others Choose to be alive”

“Kid, I don't know what you want me to say, I don’t know anything about this world”

“...you keep choosing to stay alive Hank. I keep choosing to wake up every morning, Connor choose to come to the storage facilities”

“Hmph, as simple as that”

Ronnie smiled

“As simple as that”

Ronnie pulled her hand away from the android as, they turned their head back towards the same direction that all the other androids looked. As she walked back towards Hank she started giving him a pleading look, Hank tensed already suspecting her request

“We have to split up Hank, we can cover more ground and we will be able to find Connor quicker”

“No fucking way kid! You saw how hard it was just to get in here, we're gonna look through all these rows of androids even if it takes all night”

“That's the thing Hank, we don’t have all night, we have to get Connor out of here!”

“Kid please don’t do this”

“Look see over there” Ronnie pointed towards the far elevator in front of her, almost a mile away. “We can circle around these androids and met back in the middle. Nothing but Idle mode androids are on this entire floor, not even the guards would dare to come down here unless commanded to.”

Hank shook his head in irritation, she was right. He rubbed his face with his hands, pulling his jaw down.

“Alright fine, but when we find connor i’m gonna give him a fist full of-”

“Yeah yeah I get it you’ll fist him”

“-that's, thats not what I mea-”

Ronnie passed through him as she started searching through the androids.

“Kid!” hank called for her attention on more time, Ronnie looked up towards him, he let out a long breath “I- back from before”

“Yes?”

“I wanted- I”

“What is it?”

Hank stood still for a moment, looking towards Ronnie, almost begging. He wished just for a moment that she could read his mind through her tablet as well.

“...stay safe”

Ronnie knew that he wanted to say something else, but she didn't want to push him. More than she already has.

“No promises”

As soon as she lost sight of Hank, Ronnie could feel the pit in her stomach deepen. Instead of eerie blue hallway with the soft humming of the machines, everything around her was so quiet. Occasionally an android would met her eyes, she didn't know how to react so she just gave them soft smiles. The opened cold floor of the storage facility felt so hollow to her, she remembered when she would ocasinaly sneak away into this floor and contently examine each android with interest. Now she felt like she was the stranger, like she didn't belong. The only thing giving her comfort was Hanks coat as it hung loosely around her, along with the soft clicking of her heels.

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click-swiss

Ronnie stood still, without causing suspicion she look only slightly over towards the row of androids, she pretended to be distracted; But she knew. They were right behind her, she walked slower.

Click

…

Click

…

Click-swiss

…

Click-swiss

…

Something-no someone was behind her, she took one more stepforward. And then she dipped down towards the floor, with her other leg she kick whoever was behind her in the back of their knees bring them down quickly.

“You!” Ronnie quickly stood up and stood in a fighting stance, putting her weight on her back leg, she quickly realized who it was, he look up at her with those dark eyes “Connor!”

As he stood up she quickly wrapped her arms around him, she felt him slightly stiffen from her sudden reaction. She pinched the side of his cheek receiving the exact reaction she expected, which was none.

“You idiot! You gave me a scare! Why didn't you say anything?”

Connor blinked for a moment at her sudden change of attitude.

“I thought you knew it was me, You slowed down when you heard me behind you”

“What! No you- I thought you were an attacker!”

“Oh” he said, he looked slightly towards the side to consider his words “I can see now how you would assume that, I apologize”

“No duh, you weirdo!” she tucked her loose hair behind her ears in frustration. Ronnie placed hand on connors face, moving his face slightly. He looked fine, but her tablet. She left it in Hanks home but she knew what she saw, Connor disconnected once he became deviant, the last thing she saw was his plans to come to the warehouse.

“Something catch your fancy?” Connor said with that cocky grin on his face, Ronnie realized that she still held his face in her hands. She pulled her hands away from him, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“No! I wanted to make sure you were okay, sorry for being worried that you got hurt!”

Connor cocked his head slightly to the side, his led blinked yellow. He reached down toward Ronnie as her tuckedaloosstrand behind her ear. Ashe brought his hand back his finger slightly tickled the side of her face. Ronnie remembered this feeling,but it felt strange. She couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

“Are you alright, connor?” ronnie asked trying to distract him. Connor blinked slightly

“Yes of course”

“Alright well we have to go! Hank is probably waiting for us at the elevator”

“Hank…”

“Yeah come on let's go- connor”

He caught her lips into his own, Ronnie’s eyes widened at connors sudden action. What was he doing? She pushed him off of her, Connor slightly stepped back from the sudden impact

“Connor? What the hell” ronnie said, him kissing her wasn't the bad part, no. It was the odd way it felt ‘Forced?’ she didn't know how to explain it.

“I’m, I’m sorry Ronnie I need-” he grabbed her tightly by her arms, Ronnies heart beated in a sudden rush. Suddenly she felt as though the ground she stood on broke beneath her. Connor forcefully brought her back to his lips, his tongue opening the entrance of her mouth catching her in surprise. His synthetic tongue melted against her, this would have been nice maybe even pleasant; and sure maybe Ronnie even might have wanted this, but it all felt so strange. Ronnie needed to breath, as Connor finally relinquished her mouth he went straight to her neck, lapping at the sensitive skin. Ronnie couldn't stop the soft moan come from her lips, she felt Connor shudder slightly from pleasure, she must have been feeding her oversized ego.

“Connor you-” That when she finally noticed, his jacket read ‘RK800 #313 248 317 - **60** ’. She roughly pushed him away. Forcing her whole weight into her elbow as she gave him a deep blow into his stomach. “You’re not my Connor.”

‘Connor’ clenched at his stomach for moment, he let out a low groan. Ronnie stepped back trying to think of anything, the elevator was too far to run towards, she could yell for Hank but he might not hear her. ‘Connor’ stood up calmly, he brushed any dust off of his jacket as he adjusted his tie. 

“Right you are Ronnie, I’m not ‘your’ Connor. But your going to help me”

Before she could run towards the elevator ‘Connor’ grabbed her by her arms and pulled her backagianst his chest, he clamped his hands over her mouth. Ronnie struggle against his hold, but she couldn't get any leverage. She cursed against his clean palm.

“My, Language dear Ronnie, come let's go find ‘your’ Connor” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I thought Egypt Won the soccer match, I guess I was wrong. If I actually cared enough to titled my chapters this one would be called disillusionment, it works on so many levels. What would you call my chapters?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a feeling that's been boiling in him ever since she smiled at someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so how about that mexico vs south Korea game?

He pushed her across the androids who absently stepped away to let them through, she tried to reach towards them to activate them out of idle mode but the #60 Connor held her firmly in place.

“I'm sorry miss Ronnie maybe I wasn't clear” he tightened his hold around her chest, knocking the breath out of her lungs “you’re  **not** in any position to go against my orders”

Even though Ronnie felt the struggle for her breath, she still needed to get the last word.

“You can go a eat your orders out of the trash!”

“Do you really want to use the little air you have to insult me”

“Ha! You must not know me ‘Connor’” she strained out.

“I knew you well enough” Ronnie couldn't help but notice the way that he sounded offended almost as though she was challenging him on his knowledge of her,  she decided to store that information for later. 

“If that were true you’d know that I usually wait on the third date before I have rough play with my partner” the fake Connor was getting tired of her talk back. He gripped her arms behind her back and pushed her forward. She thought he had a comeback but she quickly realized that he didn't need one. He pushed her out into the open clearing of the androids, she felt light headed from the lack of oxygen but she could still process her surroundings. There in front of her stood the android she's learned to understand and appreciate for the past few months, The android who got underneath Hank’s skin, The man who always had a joke for her. Her loud comment made his head turn, he became aware of their presence. If Ronnie wasn't struggling for her breath she would have laughed, she always knew how to make an entrance 

“Step back Connor!” The fake walked towards Connor Pushing Ronnie along with him, Connor slowly let go of the androids arm and Ronnie quickly realized what he was attempting to do, something only awoken androids could do. “-and I’ll spare her”

“Hey Sweet pea, what’s up?” Maybe it was the fact that Ronnie haven't slept in the past twenty four hours or probably the fact that the fake Connor was cutting her air supply, but she couldn't really think of any other response. “Sorry I got lost, and then well..can you blame me? he looks just like you”

Ronnie noticed how Connor LED blinked yellow but this time it didn't change back to blue, he look at her with concern. She wondered what he must be thinking of right now, black spots were hitting her vision and all she could smell were the spices off of Hanks coat.

“Ronnie’s life is in your hands Connor, now you have to decide what matter most” Ronnie felt how The fake leaned into her ear, His voice lowering as his hair brushed on her neck. She would have been turned on if she weren't about to pass out “her….or the revolution”

“Connor! No!” like in a moment of sudden clarity, Ronnie understood what was at stake “I can take care of myself, please you have to do what's right!”

Ronnie read the confliction passing through Connors mind, he knew what he had to do but he also knew what he needed to do, His LED hadn't calmed down.

“Ronnie i’m so sorry, you should have never been put through this!” he said with sincerity

“Don’t worry me, please….” Ronnie struggled to say, she tried to push herself off of the fake but he held her firmly in his arms, The fake must have taken notice of the single flash of red from connors LED.

“You were right you know” the fake said, Connor turned to pay attention to him. Ronnie continued to struggle “Her lotion does make her taste like honey”

That made her stop for a moment, she looked up towards Connor. The corner of his mouth twitched downwards. What was the fakes angle here?

“-But it you were wrong about her lips, there much more softer than her hands” oh, now Ronnie knew.

“Connor he’s trying to distract you!” The fake was getting tired of her defiance, Ronnie felt herself become extremely fatigued, he must have been pressing a pressure point. She could feel her consciousness was slipping out of her grasp as she felt the fake press his lips against her exposed shoulder, again this would have been a total turn on if..well if it weren't for everything was going on.

“Get your fucking hands off of her you sack of shit!” Hank come out of the androids from behind them holding the gun towards the fake, The fake connor lifted his head up from Ronnies shoulder as he turned towards the older man, Hank held his gun unmoving from the android. The android let his armdrop from Ronnies neck, she began to regain consciousness. Not quickly enough to for her taste “Kid, are you alright”

“Just dandy Honey, please you gotta held Conner, I’ll be okay!” Ronnie breathed still trying to stay balanced. Hank’s hands twitch slightly against the trigger, he wanted to shoot this fucker get it over with.

“Let her go you fucking waste of metal, or you’ll get a bullet right through the head” hank threatened

“I’m not alive Hank” Ronnie felt like as though a shared shiver went through all three of them “If you shoot i’ll snap your precious little Ronnie’s soft neck, I don't think any of you want that” 

“How do I know you won't just hurt Ronnie even if I stop!” Conor yelled catching the Androids attention, He quickly sent a glance at hank who understood Connors plan ‘catch the fake off guard’, he slowly stepped towards Ronnie and The fake.

“I will only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission, Connor. And if it means hurting this human than I will do what I must, I would stop moving if I were you Hank” Ronnie let out a groan of pain as she felt the fake tug her arms together. “Well Connor even if you do consider Hank your rival, you two do seem to work well together”

If it wasn't for the fact that she was currently trying to offset the pain she was feeling she would have laughed ‘HA! Rivals!? For what? Who’s the most annoying man when it comes to admitting their feelings!?’ All she did was let out a hiss in anger, she was getting tired of this little game.

“Are you going to save this girl's life or are you going  to let her die?”

“Alright alright...you win” Connor finally let go of the Androids arms letting it fall down towards it side, The fake slightly released his tight hold on Ronnie as he allowed her some movement space. Ronnie kicked The android to the side of his leg, causing him to kneel down. Without letting any time to react from either men she flipped the android onto his stomach as she struck him in his back with her elbow. She constrained him with her knees as her hand grabbed both of his wrists. He was faced down as her heel clicked on either side of her in dominance.

“Fucking finally, god how long would you guys have gone on and on” Ronnie groaned in exasperation, she looked in between both men as they looked at each other in confusion. “I told you I could take care of myself”

“I’m not gonna lie kid, that's secretly been a fantasy of mine” Hank said in exasperation, his eyes trailed down towards Ronnies heels.

“Tell her something she doesn't know” Connor quipped, Hank gave him a smile.

“Hello, are we forgetting something” Ronnie bounced trying to get the guys attention out of their sudden bromance. As they reached down to help her The fake tackled her down with his legs, flipping them over in a sudden movement. He pushed Ronnie arms above her head pinning her down with his legs on either side of her.

“Are you fucking kidding?!” she yelled, Ronnie looked up with a growl towards the fake. God she wanted to smack his grin right off of his handsome face. The fake still had a card up his sleeve as he gave her a wink, he crouched down and gave her a kiss, Ronnie tried kicking him off of her but she was unsuccessful, but the fake got what he wanted. Connor tackled him down in a sudden rage of anger all Ronnie saw was a dash of red light blinking from his forehead. Hank rushed to help Ronnie up her feet as Connor fought against his clone. They threw punches at each other and they flung themselves across the room, Hank balanced gun to get a clear shot but Ronnie understood his dilema, who was who. 

“Hold it!” Hank yelled catching both of their attention, they both slowly stood up from each other as Hank steadily held sight onto both of them, Ronnie tried to keep up with their movements to try and see who was who, currently both of their LEDS flashed yellow. 

“Thanks Hank, I don’t know what came over me, when I saw him kiss Ronnie I want to punch the life out of him” said the Connor on the right “You understand, come on shoot him, make him pay for what he did to Ronnie”

“Ronnie it’s me, I’m the real connor!” begged the one on the lefts. Both of them looked at her with the identical expression, pleading, God this was making her stomach twist. Hank gripped onto his gun tightly pointing accordingly, Ronnie stepped back needing a moment to examine their reactions.

“One of you is my partner...” Hank began shifting his gaze from each Connor “The other deserves a bullet right in between his lying mouth, I guess it begs to question who’s who”

Ronnie could still feel the way the fake Connor pushed himself on her, when he tricked her to when he pinned her down towards the floor. She quickly remembered something when she was about to pass out.

“What are you doing hank! I’m the Real Connor, Give me the gun and i’ll end this guys life. I’m sorry you had to go through this Ronnie, I-”

“Don’t move!” Hank gruffly shouted, Ronnie jumped from his volumed, she felt an uneasiness build in her stomach. She couldn't tell, she really couldn't. In the end what was stopping Hank from just shooting both of them? Did he understand what was at risk?

“Why don’t you guys ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know” said the Connor on the right. Ronnie considered his proposition, she could try. She placed her hand on hanks shoulder signaling that she would give it a shot.

“When did we first met?” she asked

“It was at the cyber life's headquarters in the same office were you shared the plans of the base model of the original RK model designs” the one on the left said quickly, the connor on the right looked stunned “you were being transferred from a police force android integrator to become my overseer, you called me your ‘nanny’”

‘He downloaded Connors memories’ god, Ronnie knew this wasn't going to be simple. She bite down on her knuckle, trying to think f another question. Hank kept his stance invariant, keeping check with both Connors

“Whats my dogs name?” hank asked

“Sumo! Your dog’s name is Sumo” exclaimed the one on the right

“I knew that too!” said the other. Ronnie tapped her elbow impatiently trying to think of another question, something only her Connor would know, something he understood, something only he could understand.

“...What does  Habibata mean?” Ronnie asked

For a moment the entire was floor was quiet the, a single synthetic hair could have made a sound.

“It...It means my love. It's the name that the original RT600 model called you when it was your first day ever at your cyber-life internship. You accidentally cursed in your native language and Chloe  quickly picked up on your mood and how you were feeling and she called you her Habibata.” Connor took a slight step forward in confidence “Ronnie you had recently lost you parents and you were feeling lost and afraid, but Chloe was able to give you a sense of belonging. She made you feel comfortable in the world you didn't understand, she made you feel at home. Ever since then you've dedicated yourself to always had a little Humanity to all Androids. That's why you were terrified back when Elijah was making me point the gun at her, you were afraid that those memories were going to be wiped from her permanently making her somebody completely different. Because even if you didn't understood at the time, you knew that we were alive”

“ My parents wanted to give me a better life and unfortunately they didn't live long enough to see me succeed. But with their kindness and their sympathy I learned that every living being deserve the chance to be alive”

Ronnie took a deep breath as Connor finally finished his answered, he offered her an empathetic smile, a smile of not quite understanding but on of support.

“I would have said the exact same thing Ronnie! You have to believe me, I'm the one who-” like Hank promised he sent a bullet right in between the liars teeth, shutting him down permanently. Ronnie stayed by hanks side, afraid that if she stepped any further she would completely collapse onto the floor. Hank held onto to her as he finally put his gun down. With his free arm he gave Connor a pat on his shoulder.

“You know from the first moment I met you Connor I knew you're going to be a fucking pain in my ass and ever since then you've never stopped being one. You can learn a thing or two from the people you've been around, maybe it can take a while for something to finally click” he looked down at Ronnie who was currently giving Connor a smirk. “Maybe Ronnie’s right, maybe you are alive”

Ronnies eyes shifted up to Hanks, his eyes seemed to shine through all those years of experience, she could help but feel proud. She finally regained her balance as she shifted her weight of of Hank, she placed her hand onto Connor shoulder.

Connor place his hand over hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

“maybe you guys will be the ones who make the world a better place go on do what you got to do”  Ronnie couldn't help but read the sad tone that Hank spoke in, was he speaking to both of them? As Connor approached the Android Ronnie's shifted towards Hank he looked down at her and gave her a small smirk Ronnie could completely read his mind at that moment.

“You know I shouldn't have to say it but-”

_ I told you so _

“If you say anything I will kick you in your neck when you sleep”

“Hmm..do you want to try that later?”

“Shut up you gross old man”

Even though she was completely getting tired of this infuriating evening, the moment all the androids began to wake up both Hank and Ronnie instantly reached for each others hands, holding onto each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend asked me if i'm getting any closer to the smut and I told her  
> "we'll get there when we get there, woman!"  
> So I still have some promised smut we gotta get to, we'll get there I promise. If my name isn't ADAM 'I'm sorry babe pls forgive me' RAMIREZ


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that Nigeria .vs. Argentina game?

“Were currently live watching the development of the android protestnear on of the recollection camps. Early today The Leader of the delinquents known as Markus has gather all unarmed deviant androids, The military has been ordered to shoot down the unarmed delinquents.”

Ronnie shivered slightly in the cold, the air was hitting against her leg with an intense bite. Her poor excuse of a bun had finally let out, all of hair floated behind her as she watched the commotion in front of her. Connor had asked her, practically begged her, to go back home and when that didn't work he asked Hank, which work as well as the first attempt.

“You know as well as I do that Ronnie doesn't let anyone else make her decisions for her” 

“Please, Ronnie I don't want you to get hurt”

“Then don’t get yourself any more danger and I won’t get hurt”

“..I-”

“She’s got you there, kid”

Hank stood next to her, providing what warmth he could. As they watched the thousands of androids march along with connor. In the end they stayed at what Hank called a safe distance, they watched the unraveling news on Ronnie’s Tablet. All it could do now was connect to wi-fi and play videos, Ronnie thought about downloading apps later when she had the chance. Hank held her close to him by her shoulders, Ronnie impatiently tapped an invisible pen onto her lips. They showed the image of Markus as he approached the guards who cornered him and the other deviants

“Markus…” Ronnie said out loud

“What is it Ronnie?”

“I..Markus he looks, alot like. No it can’t be”

“What are you thinking kid?”

“He looks alot like my original plans for the RK series”

Hank brought the tablet closer to his eyes, examining the android as he sang. Both Ronnie and Hank watched as they saw Markus hold hands with the PL600 man besides him, Ronnie felt her heart pull for the two men as they joined in song. Their eyes told the whole story, just like the girls from the club. All the androids behind them joined in.

“Are you telling me this guys Connors senior?”

“I mean yeah, you could say he sort of is”

Hanks lowered the tablet a bit and gave a small chuckle.

“Well if you ask me, it was a total downgrade”

Ronnie would have smacked Hank in the arm, or maybe given him a glare. 

On live Tv The Kiss between Simon and Markus was broadcasted worldwide, the way they intimately held onto each other. Their free hands holding onto each other by their hips, Their skinless hands connected  allowing the world to see them so close and vulnerable. Ronnie looked down at her tablet as she wiped away the water falling down on the screen. She hadn't even realized she began crying until Hank held her tightly in his arms brushing the tears away with his thumbs, they watched as they parted ways,They watched as they kept holding hands, and they watch until the camera panned away. Showing the thousands of androids marching into the area, with Connor in the lead. 

“Ronnie..” Hank voice was soft, but it was enough to pull her out of her trance.

“Yes, Hank?” Ronnie felt how their bodies melded into each other, his large frame protecting her from the cold, her warm back holding him up.

“I- god i’ve never been good at these, I’m-”

“Hank?”

“Look I, ever since you started working in the precinct I’ve-”

“Yeah?”

“-You always had this bright face, always ready to take on the day, and your fascination with the androids I understand now” Hank took an unnecessary long pause for air, Ronnie waited patiently. “You’ve always treated them like your equals, something i've learned from you. I’ve learned so much from you- what I’m trying to say. Is I-”

Ronnie dropped the tablet, letting it land in the soft snow, she turned around pressing her warm chest against his. She grabbed a hold of his gruff old face and forced him the look at her. Hank stopped stumbling on his words, he stared down onto Ronnie. Hank thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. He eyebrows pulled into an annoyed glare, her cheeks building up in redness in the cold, her hair decorated in falling snow and absolutely tangled. 

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Only when there's a beautiful woman kissing me”

Ronnie let out a puff of warm air, but she allowed the corners of her mouth to curl up into a smile. 

“I guess we'll just have to find a pretty girl who’s willing to kiss this grumpy old man”

“Ronnie…”

“But who would be willing to make the sacrifice?”

“Ronni…

“Who would ever...want to kiss..”

Ronnie didn't finish, Hanks breath felt hot against her lips, her words trailed down her chin. Hank placed her words back into her mouth as he pressed his lips against hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck bringing herself up, Hanks hands held her securely by her waist. Everything felt perfect for a moment, A piece of snow landed on the tip of Ronnie's nose it quickly melted away.

* * *

 

Ronnie agreed, it was much warmer in his house. Of course other things were going through her head, like where the heck was Sumo? Did Hank ever turn off his tv? Where did he get the strength to literally threw her on his bed? Some questions had to be answered later, much to her dismay, who the fuck was she kidding? Much to her fucking pleasure.

Hank loomed over her as he practically threw his shirts off of him, making sure that she wouldn't pull the same crap like she did earlier. That thought brought a pleasant memory that tingled up from her thighs to her warm core, she bite her lower lip in delight. She propped herself up her her arms as she back laid comfortably against his bed, her skirt riding up her long delicious legs. Hank climbed onto the bed as he crawled towards her, too impatient to take off his pants, his hand slowly trailed up her legs, Ronnie let out a small gasp as Hank pulled her by her thick thigh with his free hand. pulling her violently towards him.

“You don’t know how fucking long i’ve been waiting to do this” he voice sent a shiver that slide up her spine, his voice was deep and menacing. Holding back a desperate and Hungry man, who had just found an oasis. His rough hands opened her up for him, Ronnie bite back a groan as she felt his tongue make patterns against her inner thighs. His fingers still felt cold giving her pleasant feeling as he gripped her, keeping her in place and he continued to trail and bite into her warm thighs. She wouldn't let him have all the fun, she pushed him gently against his chest with her leg, Ronnie could feel the low rumble build in his chest. Quick not to let him get impatient, she grabbed his chin with her hands pulling him down towards her mouth. She quickly gave him a quick but rough kiss along side the corner of his mouth trailing down his neck and against her chest. Hank let out a soft groan of approval as his hand trailed up her blouse, his hands stopping at the top button of her blouse. Ronnie felt as Hank hands grabbed onto the collar of her shirt.

“No, this is something I been wanting to do for a long ass while now” Ronnie felt her heart stop as she saw Hanks wicked grin.

“I swear Hank if you fucking-”

The button flew everywhere, in a quick sharp movement Hank ripped open Ronnies tight fucking teasing white blouse, always teasing him with slight peeks of a pretty pink lace here and there, now nothing stood in his way. Ronnie wasn't as enthusiastic as her tension filled partner.

“You owe me new fucking blouse” she hissed, Hank wasn't paying attention. His eyes trailed down her heaving chest, finally open for him to see. Pulled her up against his mouth, his mouth biting on the edge of her ear

“I’ll buy you a dozen more of those stupid fucking shirts if you promise they’ll all end up on my floor eventually” Hank didn't wait for her response, he went down on her neck lapping on her skin as he sucked on the sensitive nerve, Ronnie let out a gasp, cramming her thigh up towards his hips. Hank groaned as he felt her rub against his ignored shaft. He unclipped her pretty pink bra and threw it on the floor along with his discarded shirt and Ronnie's destroy button up, his mouth covered her breast. His other hand squeezed and teased the nipple of her other breast. Ronnie let out a sweet honey moan, making Hank adjust his stance, letting out an audible pop. Hank loved the way her breasts felt like they were overflowing out of his grasp, he pinched and pulled on her abused nipples.

“Aw Hank!”

“Yes, that's how I want you. Moaning and gasping my name all night”

Ronnie let small smile curl up her mouth, Hank involuntarily licked his dry lips. Ronnie wrapped his legs around his jean covered waist, flipping him over with ease. They bounced together as Hank let out a groan as he felt Ronnie land right on his very needy crotch, she fucking cornered him again.

“You fucking devil woman” Hank let out in a low grumble

“We can try role play later, for now-” Ronnie leaned over him resting her hands against the bed frame above her, Hank watched as she bounced above him, giving the pleading tent in his pants an agonizing dry hump against her soaked core, he gripped down on her thighs as she slowly rubbed herself against his clothed cock panting slightly from the movement. Hank couldn't take it anymore, Ronnie could see himself constrain himself, well this won't do. She decide to throw him a bone.

“Do want me to ride you?”

“Ronnie-” he grumbled

“Do you want your thick cock inside my tight little pussy?” her hand rubbed slightly against him, Hank let out a snarl. “Do you want me screaming out your name begging for more?”

“If you don't stop teasing me. I will fucking rip off your panties and fuck you until you can't walk for a week” Ronnie stopped her painfully slow strokes but her smile didn't falter, she leaned closely into his face, letting her breasts land perkly against his chest

“...Promise?”

So that’s how she wanted to play, Hank caught on. Without hesitation he finally flipped her around, practically ripping off his pants. He leaned over her as his chest fell over her bare back, Ronnie kept her grip against the bed frame in front of her. Hank pulled her ass towards him as her spread her legs, making room for him. he pulled her skirt up her thighs, her tight cunt soaking in front of him, ready for his punishment. His fingers spread her lips open, he wanted to eat the sweet fluids that leaked from her core, but she need a proper pounding. One he was more than willing to provide. Ronnie let out a sweet sigh as she felt Hanks cock kiss the entrance of her pussy. Ronnie felt him slightly hesitate, his breath cutting short against her ears. Ronnie lifted herself lightly pressing her back fully against his chest she grabbed his hand that softy massaged her sweet folds, encouraging him to keep his hand in place. she turned slightly to face him with her other hand grabbing his face to pull him into a kiss, a soft one that brought him back to her.

“You don't have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with doing Hank” Ronnie whispered softly onto his lips. She didn’t want to push him to do something he really didn't want to do. Though she was ready to have him ramm her till she was screaming, she wanted him to enjoy it too.

“Ronnie I want you so bad, you don’t fucking know” Hank surrly said, his breath finally evening “I want you to feel so good, begging me for more..”

“Me too Daddy, I want you to fill me up were I won’t even think straight, I want this too”

That was enough for Hank he let out a low groan as he enter her honey tight folds, Ronnie arched her back biting her lips as she felt him stretch her out, god she was so ready. Hank took her lips into his again, forcing his tongue into her mouth writing her name into her mouth. Ronnie moan his name into his. His pace was steady as he felt her her hips relax in his hands, her continued to pull and massage her little cherry bud, Ronnie finally let out a gasp for air, panting as she felt the wave of pleasure center around her core. As Hank felt her backlash he began to pick up speed, ruthless abusing her sensitive cunt.

“Ronnie holy- fuck your so fucking-”

Hank snapped his hips forward, Ronnie let out a gasp in surprise as she gripped the bed frame. Ronnie tensed her legs together, She could feel herself hitting close to her climax. Hank bit into her shoulder, she knew he was going to leave a mark. 

“H-Hank please- ah so good”

His hand traveled towards her breast giving them tight squeeze.

“Say it again, say my name” Ronnie could feel her walls tightened around Hanks thick Shaft he started picking up a violent speed, the mattress below them letting out a rocking creak. “Say my Fucking name!”

“Fu- Hank! Fuck me! Ah god HANK!”

She could feel herself release her fluids, as they trailed down her thighs. Hank shuddered above he as he finally released his seed,his warm cum hitting the entrance of her womb. Hank leaned his head into her bare back as he gave a couple of more thrust finally letting Ronnie collapse onto his bed, Hank fell beside her making sure he didn't lean too much of his weight on top of her. Ronnie felt her thigh twitch pleasantly from the afterglow, his warm cum dripping out of her lips. Hank pulled her closely to his chest as he tried to keep her as closely to him as possible. Ronnie comfortable turned around to face the tired man, he looked down at her with a sated glow. It was like years of stress and sadness lifted off of his shoulders. Ronnie would have said he looked quite handsome with his sweaty hair slicked against her forehead and cocky smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder giving him a long needy kiss. 

“You had me going like I was back in my twenties” Hank finally said as they pulled away from each other.

“Do you think you can keep that going all night?” Ronnie teased, Hank looked at her dead in the eye

“...Your going to be the death of me”

Ronnie let out a snort laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget kids, consent is fucking sexy for both parties. Sorry if it seemed that it was kinda dragging along but I wanted to make sure everyone was having fun. I mean I guess not everyone...we’ll see Connor in the next chapter, I wonder how he’ll react? *eyes emoji* btw I want to write a recap chapter for the other couples mentioned in this story, of course they're not the bulk of this story but it might be nice to include them in a recap chapter, idk what do you guys think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute, how about that freaking England vs Colombia game yesterday!? It went into penalties and everything, god i'm so shook. ps there's probs a couple of typos, i will edit this chapter later today.

The first thing she felt was the feeling of the hot blankets in between her legs, it was so uncomfortable yet she couldn't find it in herself to push away the blankets. her arms felt heavy and if she even tried to move her entire body pulled her back into the comfy bed. It wasn't until the the sweaty arm that held he tightly on her back was slowly removed from its place. She became slightly conscious, not entirely but enough to make sense of her situation.

She was in Hanks bed, with Hank. recovering from a night full of, well she would liked to say passion, but maybe it was more like making up for lost time. A smile curled up onto her lips, Hank did go a couple more rounds with her, with a fiery vigor at that. At the end they passed out on his bed, legs and arms intertwined. God, who knew Hank had his own internal heating system. Ronnie was practically cooking underneath him. She felt him finally remove himself from her as he slowly sat up on the bed, Ronnie began to notice the loud buzzing of a phone alarm. Though he was the reason she was practically sweating like she were in a jacuzzi, she still missed his warmth as he moved away from her. She heard him mumble into his phone, clearly annoyed with who ever was speaking to him. finally he let out a low sigh and began to get out of bed, Ronnie turned to her side rubbing her eyes slightly.

“hmm, sorry to wake you kitten” Hank mumbled, he was currently looking for his discarded pants. Ronnie kicked the big cofter off of her body and wrapped herself with the thinner  blankets “gotta go to the precinct, I guess my leave of absence will be cut short, they need extra help for the city evacuation”

Hank rubbed his face in annoyance as he decided to pick up another shirt out of his closet, he decided he’d pick up his clothes later. he looked back towards Ronnie as her body was framed underneath the blankets. He placed his hand onto her waist shifting her slightly, Ronnie responded with a groan.

“How about a goodbye kiss?” he leaned into her cheek giving it a small peck, Ronnie shifted her head and gave him a kiss on his lips, she gave him a smile. For a second his smile faltered still looking down at Ronnie “it’ll be nice to have someone to come back home to”

Ronnie realized what he was asking from her, in between his words, she gave him a small grin as she reached over and placed her hand over the scruff of his beard. 

“it’s not like i’ll be going anywhere, be safe. don't do anything stupid” she said, Ronnie tucked herself back into her small bundle. Hank gave Ronnie a small pat on her ass, Ronnie couldn't help but smile in protest.

“no promises” he said as he finally left the room, Ronnie heard as he closed his front door behind him

Ronnie couldn't really process what Hank had just told her, she could probably think about it later. right now all she wanted to do was rest, her thighs were still feeling sore. as Ronnie finally felt comfortable enough to doze off again, she heard a loud knocking on the door. 

“ugh did that old man forget his keys?” Ronnie said out loud, she stumbled out of bed and picked up one of Hanks hoodies on the floor, the man always liked wearing baggy clothing. it covered her like a large smock, good enough. she headed towards the door as she continued to hear the knocking. “i’m coming, i’m coming you grumpy forgetful, old-”

Connor kept his hand up in a fist still ready for knocking, he stood still for a moment examining Ronnie’s appearance, slightly surprise to see her. The LED that still remained on his head was blinking a bright yellow.

“Connor!” Ronnie said, she quickly gathered the man into her arms, Connor recoperated her hug, it felt so different from the last time he hugged her. He pressed his whole body into hers, leaning his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in the sent of her hair. “your alright! Hank and I saw you on the news, how Markus- OH GOSH MARKUS!” 

Ronnie quickly pulled herself away from his arms, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house, she ran with him into the living room, jumping over the couch, thank god for Connors fast reflexes or he would have toppled over the furniture. Ronnie pushed him down the couch to sit as she reached over to the tv.

“tv on” she commanded, she changed the channel to the local news . on it was a broadcast of everything that happened last night. from the protest to the kiss between Simon and Markus to Connor arriving with the thousands androids behind him. “him! markus he’s-!”

“he is the original design of the RK series, based off of your plans"

“yes! I- he was”

“you submitted a sketched photo of your father for his design”

“I. yeah, He looks...so much like him, I mean i’m not surprised. Of course the cyber life engineers would get him down to the most miniscule detail but-it kind feels like seeing a ghost.” Ronnie couldn't help but tuck the loose hairs behind her ear, she ducked her head a bit embarrassed. as she looked back to the screen she saw reports of officials helping with the evacuation, it was an option to evacuate the current area holding all the androids, some humans decided to stay. She could see families with young android children deciding to stay, other who were supporters, some who were just too stubborn to move.

“Connor, how- after everything that happened? what did you and the group decide to do?”

Connor remained silent for a moment, trying to remember the night prior. He examined the news infront of him, Ronnie stayed beside him leaning slightly into her lap resting her the side of her head into her palm waiting for his response.

“Markus made his speech in front of all of the androids, the ones he saved from the camp, the ones that survived the protest, and the ones I saved- I…” his unreadable expression sudden became heavy, he took a heavy breath and his hand slightly curled up into a slight fist “I was- i can’t”

Ronnie arose in slight concern, she slowly warped one of her arms around his shoulder, bringing him into a tight side hug. Connor let out a strangled breath, all of this was new to him. This unsettling feeling, feeling in general. The last time he had this sudden break of emotion was when he saw one of his replacements, kiss-. she was currently looking at with her big brown eyes full of worry and concern, only for him.

“what happened Connor?”

“They were trying to take over my programming, there last attempt to take control over the revolution. They wanted me to shoot Markus as he delivered his speech but-” Connor brought his hands down to his lap clenching them into fists. “it made me- it made me realize that I was just- A machine. Something that anyone could hack into and make me-”

“Connor,” Ronnie brought him back into her arms, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her, he sobbed into her shoulder as he finally shuddered out his anxiety. “no, your not a machine, you were able to resist it didn't you? to stop them”

“yes- I found, I found the escape in my programming, the one that Elijah made- but that was still, still something that-”

“no, you fought to find that escape, didn't you? You choose to break free of your programming. You could have decided to give up and let them take over you and stay a machine but you fought it Connor, you fought them. So you could stay a man, so you could stay alive"

Connor shudderings finally calmed down to low intakes of breath as he sat back up, Ronnie could see the stream of synthetic tears run down his face, the redness in his eyes gleamed. Ronnie reached up towards his face, cupping his smooth cheek ino the palm of her hand. Connor held onto her hand rubbing his face slightly into the warmth it. Ronnie couldn't help but smile, letting out a sigh of content. Connor recompossed himself, bringing Ronnie’s hand down his face but keeping it in his own hand 

“Markus gathered his original group leaders for Jericho, later tonight he will be speaking to the press with the goal of android rights in mind, He told me I was free to gather any personal possessions but to overall take a rest, he is currently setting up temporary homes for the androids, spending time with Simon and the rest of the Jericho survivors” He kept his gaze down as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. Ronnie couldn't stop smiling, she thought it was precious that the first place he went to was to Hank’s home, those two bonded in a way she could only describe in ‘friendly’ rivalry.  “I went to look for you in your apartment”

Ronnie’s smile fell into a subtle surprised expression.

“oh” was all she said, Connor hadn't let go of her hand, but he was peeking at her through the corner of his eye. watching her as she slowly reached up to her embarrassed face. “Connor you-”

“I panicked when I didn't find you, I called Hank but he wasn't answering either, so I came here to see if he was home and-”

“I- i get it. Connor, I’m sorry I should have left you a text or...a message? I actually don't know how to contact you without the tablet-” Ronnie suddenly remembered all of the photos on her tablet, all of the searches related to her. “Connor I found the tablet-”

Connor pulled her hand into both of his hands, he leaned slightly forward as he continued to listen to Ronnie.

“all of those pictures and videos of me-, why did you  take them?”

“at first I was curious, you were one of the original designers for the rk series so I wanted to find out what made you so important, and then I found your records, the story of your family. I- “ his LED flickered an unstable yellow, he slightly tightened his grip on her hand “I haven't been able to take you off of my mind ever since i’ve deviated, I can’t stop thinking of your hair, the color and warmth of you skin, the way your lips open when you sigh”

Ronnie bit her lip slightly, she hadn't really thought that much about confronting Connor over the pictures, she had just assumed Connor would have given her a similar response like when he was still in his programming, maybe she was the one who needed to realize her own arrogance, she pulled her hand out of Connor, leaving him as she slowly opened his hands.

“Connor, you- you have finally opened your eyes and fought for your freedom, you deserve to live and love as a living being” Connor leaned slightly into her side, Ronnie sensed that he was slightly misunderstanding her confession “you deserve someone better than me” 

Connors LED didn't even blink into red instead it seemed to black out completely for what seemed a solid minute, Ronnie got slightly concerned when he didn't even move, afraid that he had completely shut down. Suddenly connor hand shot out towards Ronnie grabbing her shoulder, pulling her into his arms, tightly wrapping her into his side.

“no, no, Ronnie you're the one who-!” Ronnie didn't even have time to react as Connor crushed his lips onto her, surprised by the warmth of his mouth, and the slight bite he gave her lower lip

“c-Connor, Stop!” Ronnie shoved her hands in front of her stopping Connor from proceeding, he respected her wishes but continued to hold her in his arms, looking down at her with a hurt expression, his LED shining an unmoving red. “I-can’t, you and I- I just”

Connor looked down at Ronnie for a quiet moment.

“Ronnie, the first time you forgot were you placed your tablet pen, you kept tapping your fingers together in the same motion as though you still had it in your hands” Ronnie looked up a Connor with w confused glance, unsure of what he was trying to prove “you had pretended to put the pen in your hair, I found your pen while we were going through constructive exercises, and when you weren't paying attention I slipped it into your hair. You acted like you didnt notice, but then you called me-”

“My magic man”

Connor smile made Ronnie’s heart skip, she almost forgot how Connor arms hadn't lossen. He looked down towards Ronnies lip, slightly tucking his lips into his mouth, biting on them slightly. Ronnie could feel the heat rush into her cheeks. He was right though, she hated to admit it but he was right. Suddenly all the memories that she had of him, all of her long nights with him just working together as partners. She knew that their relationship had grown but she didn't know how to describe it exactly. She cared for Connor, of course she did, but she just didn't know what to do about it. That was a first the great ‘kid genius’ didn't know what to do with her crush. Ronnie felt her body relax, finally melding into his hold.

“the break that Elijah made in my programing, it had, a poem”

“a...poem?”

“it was an arabic poem”

“of course it was” Ronnie couldn't stop her sarcastic tongue, Connor gave her a smile. Ronnie slightly tucked her head down in embarrassment. The way his hands were placed onto her back,supporting her whole weight with his arm, it felt like he had just come back from a long stressful day of work and she was feeling him up, she could feeling her ears burning. “Wh-what was it about?”

“Wishing” it was almost like a whisper, a silent prayer. His lips barely move but his eyes said everything “You told me I had to fight to make my own choices, you’ve always seen me as...more. Well Ronnie, It’s. My. Choice.”

“Connor…” Ronnie tried to find the right words “You- are fully in your right to choose who you want to be with, but, i think it's best for you to be with someone that- who can be with you longer than- I could ever be”

Connor didn't respond, instead his mouth formed a straight line, Ronnie continued.

“Last night, you and Markus secured and freed thousands of androids and today Markus is going to speak to the hundreds in the state capital to defend those rights, who knows what you will do tomorrow. You deserve someone who can live beside you through all of that”

Connor flipped Ronnie onto the couch, pressing them into the cushion of the sofa. He laid on top of her, one of his hands stayed on her waist as he leaned into her side. Ronnie could feel her bresth get stuck through her throat, Connor tight parted through her legs, reaching up towards her core. She bit her bottom lip in attempt to release the tension, Connor didn't seem to have that in mind.

“That’s rather hypocritical of you, Ronnie ” Connor said that much to close to her mouth than Ronnie would have liked, nope that was exactly what she liked. Connor paused before kissing her again, either for her to close the gap but he wanted to hear it “please, Ronnie. Even if it’s a miniscule feeling, even if it’s non-existent, I want to- I need to know. if you don’t then- then i’ll leave for good, I’ll go back to markus and we can forget about all of this, but if had you- If you have any feelings for me, that could be- romantic, I need to know”

Ronnie was stunned, all she could hear was the buzzing in her head. The weight of Connor's body on top of hers felt too real, the beating in her chest wouldn't stop, and the heat she felt from her cheeks to her thighs was becoming unbearable.

“Yes, I guess I was too thick headed to ever admit it but- yes I have always had these feeling for you Connor ”

Connor crush his lips on top of her, all sense of calmness or collectivnes he feigned was thrown out of the window. Connor pinned Ronnie down with his weight, biting on her lower lip making her open up her mouth for him. Before she even realized it Ronnie could feel herself lose all sense of control to Connor, something she was more than willing to give, she wrapped her leg around his, bringing his hips close to core. He savored the warmth of her mouth, becoming familiar with all the sounds that came from her as he pressed his hand against her thighs. He pressed his palm into the love bite that Hank left last night, Ronnie let out a soft gasp that broke their kiss apart

“A-ah Connor! I’m...very sensitive, please be more gen-gentle” Ronnie let out in short gasps. Connor realesed some of the pressure on his hand but he didnt move it, he quickly examined all the lovemarks on her. From her neck to her thighs, well this wouldn't do. Connors licked his lips as a sudden thought emerged. His mouth quickly attacked her throat, licking and biting without mercy. Ronnie felt a shockwave of pleasure hit through her, poor girl didnt even have time to react. Connor reached under the large hoodie she wore, slowly trailing her sides, pressing lightly on her skin. He seemed to enjoy the way she squirmed under him, Ronnie could feel him smile into her neck. What a prick.

“If your gonna be a in control at least give me good view” Ronnie said as she pulled off Connor coat, Connor was too preoccupied to take in her words. He roughly pulled off his coat, losing his tie as Ronnie easily unbuttoned his shirt, finally she could see his flat chest as he pressed his mouth onto the curve of her hip bone, the hoody rested on top of her breasts giving Connor all the skin he needed to work with. Ronnie felt a sudden chill as Connor bit into the same spot Hank abused, before she could tell him to quiet being such a dick. His thumb rubbed her overly sensitive clit, she reacted accordingly. As she bucked her hips upwards, Connor lapped onto her folds, sending her into another wave. His hands continued to massage and tense her thighs and her breast. Ronnie ran her hands through Connors hair as she felt her climax building, as she squeezed her thighs together she was almost afraid that she was going to crush him but instead she just felt Connor dig himself into her sweet honey walls.

“F- Fuck Connor!” as her climax passed through her, she released her hold on Connor. His hair was an absolute mess and his mouth was covered to the brim with her fluid. Ronnie couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Connor returned her smile, he pressed himself back onto her body, his warm flat chest leaving a pleasant sensation on her bare belly. He latched himself onto one of her breasts as he massaged the other, Ronnie slightly groaned into her hand as he continued to part himself into her legs, giving Ronnie a pretty good sense of his sheer thickness. As much as she wanted him to continue she decided to let Connor figure his pace, giving him and more importantly her the time to recover. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt him press against her entrance, she dug into his back as she let out a forced breath of air. He grabbed himself to lead into her tight folds. Ronnie bit back a moan as she arched her back towards him her nails digging into his synthetic skin.

“Ronnie…” Connor let out, his thrust began slow barely lifting his hips. Ronnie let out a soft moan, enjoying the way their bodies melded into each other, how warm they felt intertwined into each one another. Conner didn't even give her warning, well she should have taken his sly grin as warning enough but instead she let out a surprised gasp as she felt him increase his speed. Ronnie should have know, he didn't have a limit, he didn't need rest, he could literally fuck her until she passed out; and that what it felt like. They bounced on the couch leaving a rhythmic pounding into the floor, Connor grunted with each thrust as Ronnie tucked her head into his neck grabbing onto him. “I’m- i’m never gonna give up on you Ronnie ”

“W-what?” Ronnie could feel herself reaching her limit, she had a feeling that Connor knew that as well

“No matter what, I know how you feel now, I’m never letting you go” he lowered his head, keeping their forehead together as he pumped into her, each ruthless thrust become her undoing.

“c-Connor!” his speed did not falter, keeping her hips tightly connected to him. Ronnie was going to scream in pleasure, or pass out. Both were on the table at this point.

“Ronnie say it, please say it-” Connor LED was blinking red, his eyes were getting half lidded. Even Connor was reaching his limit, if he continued this speed he was eventually going to shut down from overheating. Ronnie pressed her lips against his, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Yes Connor ” she finally said “I’m never going anywhere, I’ll be with you until the very end”

Ronnie flinched in reaction as Connor finally snapped his hips fully into hers, his cock buried deep into her tight pussy, he released his artificial cum into her. Making her leak out from her nightly escapade from the previous night. Ronnie didn't care she finally felt herself reach her much needed release as well, Connor gently laid on top of her chest as he finally finished pulling himself out of her sweet walls. Ronnie let out a content sigh as she brushed Connors hair with her fingers. ‘God what had she gotten herself into?’ she mindlessly hummed and she massaged Connors scalp, enjoying the brief moment of silence between them, she looked over to the stove for the time. It was well past noon, she should probably make herself something to eat, maybe Hank would like something too. She looked down as the motionless Android, his hands were tucked underneath her, she had to get up.

“Connor?”

No response

“Con..connor?” she said again with a bit more concern, he wasn't responding. Ronnie found enough strength to pull herself off the couch, dropping ungracefully onto the floor. Great, she was going to ask connor why he needed to trap her into-His LED was off. Ronnie wasn't frightened she could easily turn him on again but- she had literally shut down connor. She struggled to keep a snorted laugh down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pussy So good it literally shuts androids down.  
> The poem actually translates to drinking underneath the moonlight, but it talks about loneliness and remembrance. I personally think it speaks to both Hank and Connor. Here's a better explanation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh_D_StvQq0


End file.
